Book 2: Our Days in Paradise
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: Buck has invited Maggie to stay with him as his partner in action. Something happens to make them part ways. Will a second chance mend their friendship or blossom into something else?
1. Chapter 1

**And now we start Book 2! :D Don't expect a constant stream of updates. I've got up to 6 chapters already typed up but I'll probably be slow in getting them up on fanfiction. I thank Jinney for reading and reviewing this story thus far and I hope to have some new chapters for you. :) Dino's in this chapter:** **pterodactyl (ter-e-DAK-til) and maiasaura (MAY-ya-SAWR-a).**

**I don't own anything except Maggie.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

_I met Buck here in the Dino World only a couple of days after I stumbled down a hole into this tropical paradise. He was - adventurous and crazy. I tried to survive on my own and succeeded for a while, but when I met Kid the maiasaura, I realized that I would need some help. Buck became our guide through the dangerous jungle. He got me out more scraps then I can remember. I thought I had different feelings forming for him - but then I found out that he already had a mate. A pineapple. I guess he's crazier than I thought. He asked me to stay and be his 'sidekick'. I'd rather have some company than being alone again. So now we're on our way back to the Dinosaur Plateau, but the path he chose is not the same we took to get here._

Maggie jumped off of the last rock and onto solid ground. She looked back with a frown on her face as she watched Buck dispatch the last of the creatures that had been coming after them. He jumped the rest of the way over to where she stood and grinned at her. "Well that was easy!" He declared in his accented voice.

"Sure." Maggie answered, sarcasm dripping from her words. "It was really easy jumping from rock to rock for our lives. A real picnic." Her brown eyes examined his red-brown fur for any cuts. "At least you didn't get hurt."

He grinned lopsidedly as he hoisted his knife over one shoulder and a coil of vine over the other. "You did a great job gettin' ovah he'ah. Now! Let's go hitch ourselves a ride 'ome, shall we?"

Buck began walking off, leaving a confused female weasel to chase after him. "What ride?" She asked, "And why aren't we going back the way we came? I thought you said we wouldn't need to go across the Plates of Woe."

"That was for our trip to whe'ah Kid's mum lived." Buck informed. "We needed ta go this way to get back 'ome."

"But _how_, Buck?" She pressed.

He tossed one of his smiles over his shoulder at her. "You'll see!" They continued on towards the lava waterfall that was in the distance. Buck stopped at the edge of a cliff and stood staring up at the sky. Maggie on the other hand was looking down at the river of lava below them.

"So Buck_," _She began, "where's our 'ride'?"

"Comin'." He answered still looking up.

"But Buck -"

"Look Mags," Buck sighed, turning to look at her. His one blue eye sparkled with excitement but there was a trace of sane seriousness in his eye as well. "Do ya trust me?"

Maggie searched his face, looking from his leaf eye-patch to the grim line that was his mouth. With a deep breath, she nodded. "Yes, Buck. I do." His smile returned, full force. Holding out his hand, he waited. Glancing from his face to his offered paw_, _Maggie reached out her right paw that was bandaged with a green leaf up to her elbow. Their claws entwined before he turned to face the edge again.

"Right!" He announced, "Here come's our ride!" With a shout, he dragged Maggie in a flying leap off the edge. Maggie was screaming as they fell, but Buck was in the middle of one of his joyous battle cries. He managed to free his paw from hers as he ceased shouting. Maggie's eyes screwed shut at the fear of being left alone to fall but felt his arm wrap around her waist before her feet touched something solid.

Opening her eyes, Maggie found that they had landed on a pterodactyl. Buck was using the vine to steer the giant flying dinosaur. He grinned down at her. "Fun huh, Mags?"

"No." She gasped out as she continued to cling to him. "And I'm not too crazy about flying either."

He chuckled. "Ya don' hafta be. Cause I'm crazy enough for the both of us!" He released his hold on her so he could hold both ends of the vine. Maggie shifted to stand behind him so she could wrap her arms around him.

She really didn't have a fear of heights, just falling from them. "So - why didn't we fly from the Dinosaur Plateau instead of walking the whole way?" Maggie asked curiously.

"Kid woulda been too heavy. That an the dactyl here wouldn't of like carryin' a dino that far." Buck answered. "Sit back and relax. It'll be a long ride." Maggie didn't sit or relax. She hung onto Buck, watching the scenery below their feet. After a while, she felt her eye lids beginning to droop.

Buck noticed her arms loosening and glanced over his shoulder to see if she had relaxed like he had suggested. He smiled and chuckled when he saw that she had fallen asleep standing up. Clasping his knife between his teeth, Buck did some tricky maneuvering so that he was sitting. Putting the vine rope in one paw, he pulled Maggie into his lap. He told himself it was so he could make sure she didn't roll off the flying dino. Once he had gotten into a comfortable enough position, Buck returned his attention to flying.

Maggie shifted in her sleep, curling towards the warmth that Buck offered. He glanced down at her in surprise, unsure as to what he was supposed to do. He had never really dealt with female weasels all that much before. She sighed, a smile spreading across her face. Buck felt his own smile growing at the innocent and peaceful expression on Maggie's muzzle. He had never seen here like this before. He absentmindedly began wondering what his pineapple mate would think of the she-weasel. The two would get along, of that he was almost certain.

Buck's ears twitched as Maggie whimpered in her sleep. Looking down, he saw what looked like pain and fear on her face. He bent towards her and spoke softly in her ear, hoping to send away whatever plagued her dreams. "It's a'right, Mags. You're safe." He felt a strange sense of accomplishment when she sighed and smiled again. Well, he would convince his mate that Maggie was a good weasel should he need to. He wasn't going to give up his new friend.

Maggie yawned and blinked slowly. She was someplace warm, that much she knew. And this someplace was soft and - moving? Trying to wake up a little more, Maggie's brown eyes focused on the light brown fur that was in her line of sight. "Have a good nap?" The soft pillow asked her. She looked up to find herself in Buck's lap. Feeling the heat of embarrassment, she tried to get out of his lap. His arms did not move though. "You'll fall if ya try to move now. Ya might as well wait till we land."

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you." She glanced away, trying to avoid looking at him.

He laughed. "You've been through a lot, Mags. The last time ya had a chance ta sleep was the night 'fore we went through the Cave of Fe'ah. That wasn't all night eithah."

Maggie nodded. "I almost forgot about that."

"Think ya might be up to steerin' for a while?" Buck asked offering her the reins.

She looked up at him in surprise, forgetting her embarrassment. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "You'll need ta learn sooner or later if ya will be goin' on adventures with me."

Reaching out hesitantly, Maggie took the vine in her paws. "O-okay..." She listened to his instructions and did exactly as told. Eventually a smile broke out on her face. "This isn't so bad."

"See?" He grinned. "I told ya -" Buck was interrupted by a screech from over head. Looking up he growled. "Damn!"

"What?" Maggie turned to look up as well.

"Looks like our ride has some friends that aren't very happy we're ridin'." Buck stated as he moved Maggie off his lap so he could stand. "Maggie, can you ste'ah us while I keep them off our tails?"

"Sure, but how are you going to do that?" She asked eying his knife that was once the big dinosaur Rudy's tooth. "They won't get close enough for you to use that."

Buck glanced down at the trees below them. "If ya can get us close enough to those trees the'ah, I can grab some stink berries that I've used before on these guys." Maggie began shaking her head, eyes wide. Buck patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I trust ya Mags." She gulped and trained her gaze on the foliage below. Banking the pterodactyl, she aimed for the trees as Buck instructed her. He grabbed the berries, a vine, and a sturdy twig. "Pull up!" He shouted as he began fashioning a slingshot. It was finished just in time to take aim and fire at one of the closer dinos. Maggie tried to zigzag out of reach while Buck shot berry after berry. "I'm outta berries!" He called to her.

Maggie looked down and shouted, "There aren't any more trees!" She was right. They were flying over Razor Mountain and all that was visible was the crack where green gas rose up and the fog that hid the deinonychus herd. Maggie's eyes widened. That was it! The fog! "Hold on!" She shouted as she forced the pterodactyl into a dive.

"Oiy!" Buck called in protest. Just as Maggie had hoped, the pursuing dactyls followed.

She strained to see through the thick fog, unsure how long till she was near the ground. Eyes widening, she leveled out almost too late. "WOAH!" She shouted. The shriek of one of the flying dactyls and a thud alerted the weasels that the trick had worked and one less pterodactyl was following them. Maggie weaved around rock as they sprang into view, listening in satisfaction as the chasers ran into the unexpected obstructions. They broke through the fog and almost instantly - ran into a tree branch. Maggie and Buck went flying over the pterodactyl's head that they had been riding and tumbled down to the forest floor. The air rushed out of Maggie's lungs.

She lay motionless, staring up in shock as the remaining flying dinosaurs made sure their friend was all right before they all flew off back towards the lava waterfalls beyond the Plates of Woe. A breathless giggle escaped her lips, followed by a short laugh. Soon she was gasping for air because she was laughing so hard.

Buck sat up and looked around for his knife, worried for his partner. Had she breathed in some of the gas as they flew over the Chasm of Death? Picking up his knife from where it stood, point buried in the ground, Buck walked rushed over to Maggie. "Are you a'right, Mags?"

Barely managing to open her eyes long enough to see him hovering over her, Maggie burst into another peal of laughter. "Tha-that was - fun!" She gasped out as tears trickled down her face. She kept laughing as she sat up, gasping for breath.

"You were a good drivah." Buck smiled, waiting for her hysterical laughter to subside. Eventually it calmed to hiccups.

"You -hic- really -hic- think so?" Maggie asked, still smiling.

"Aye." Buck answered, offering his paw for her to take so she could stand. "Come on, let's find something to get rid ah those hiccups."

* * *

**Again, please be patient with me. School has started and I don't know when I'll be able to post next. =/ Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm leaving for college in 2 days! :D Here's a chapter for you all. Quick thanks too XxX-Icey-XxX, Sweethalo90, and Jinney for reviewing! :) Enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own anything 'cept Maggie.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

_We went looking for some berries. Buck said there was a certain kind that, when mashed up for the juice, could cure just about anything. He led me to a berry patch and set to work making me his strange concoction while I sat hiccupping. I wondered what he would be like around the pineapple. How would he treat me? Questions, questions, questions. None of which I wanted to answer myself._

Buck walked over to the female weasel with half of an empty coconut in one paw. She hiccupped, but by all appearances, was deep in thought. Maggie hadn't noticed that he was standing there, watching her. Grinning crazily, he had an idea of how to scare the hiccups out of her rather than give her the berry juice. It certainly would be a lot more fun. Plucking a squishy, rotten berry from a branch, Buck said in a playful tone of voice, "Hey Maaags. Heads up!" He launched the berry at her head and laughed hysterically when it splattered all over her face.

"What was that for?" Maggie yelled, hiccups gone - replaced by anger.

"Got rid of ya hiccups didn it?" He chuckled, pouring the contents of the coconut cup out onto the ground. Shouldering his knife, Buck turned his back on her. "A'right! Let's move." He fell forward out of shock when something hit the back of his head. Sitting up quickly, he held his knife in a ready stance and turned around. His blue eye narrowed at the sight of Maggie tossing a berry up and catching it.

"A berry for a berry." Maggie smirked, twisting Buck's mantra for the occasion.

Standing while reaching for a berry, Buck chuckled darkly. "Oh, ya shouldn't a done that _partner_." Soon the two weasels were in a full out berry war. Maggie was better at taking cover, but Buck's aim was superior. In a last ditch effort to win, Maggie snuck through the bushes to take him unawares from behind. Buck was clearly enjoying the game, for he had hunkered down behind a log and stockpiled all the rotten berries he could find. His usual insane quirks had come to the fore, being demonstrated by how he had also collected some rocks and drawn faces on them. He was giving them silent orders of when to attack. Maggie chuckled as she crouched low for her ambush. She lunged forward, tumbling Buck over but only far enough so that his paws couldn't reach his berries but hers could.

"Surrender!" Maggie laughed as she held a very juicy berry over Buck's face. The sight of him pinned beneath her and his green patch splattered with purple juice was rather comical.

Buck grinned insanely as he shouted back, "Nevah!" He flipped her over and began pelting her with berries.

Trying her best to cover herself and squirm out of Buck's grip, Maggie realized her plan had failed and her freedom compromised. "Okay! _I surrender_." She giggled.

Leaning down and presenter her his ear, Buck asked, "Wha? I can't hear ya? More berries you say?" He winked, or that's what Maggie assumed he did. "My pleasah!"

"No!" The she-weasel squealed. "I surrender!" She shouted as loud as her lungs - being crushed by Buck's weight - would allow.

"Yes!" Buck shouted as he leapt off of her. "Victory goes to Buckminster!"

Sitting up with a chuckle, Maggie peeled off a flat berry from her head. "Just you wait. I'll get even."

He offered a paw to help her up. Maggie noted that it was his left paw expecting her right. He always did that. He always took held of her bandaged paw or arm whenever helping her up. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she took his paw and allowed him to help her up. Buck glanced her over. "Well you're a sorry sight."

"You should see yourself." Maggie quipped back. "I don't think I want to go meet your - mate - covered in berries."

"Why? I've gone 'ome covered in dino saliva. She won't care what ya look like." Buck shrugged.

Maggie answered with a wry smile. "I want to make a good first impression Buck. Now where can I clean up?"

He rolled his eye and motioned for her to follow. "The'ah's a rivah not to far from he'ah. I'll show ya where it is."

Maggie sighed with relief at being clean. After some insistence, she had sent Buck further down the river to a bend where he would not see her. A couple of months ago she wouldn't have cared whether Buck was washing his fur a couple of inches from her. Of course then she didn't have her arm bandaged up to her elbow. Sitting on a rock while she waited for her fur to dry, she stared down at her paw and arm that had scabbed over during her first adventure with Buck. It didn't hurt as much - only when a lot of pressure was put on it. Maggie frowned sadly. There would be scarring once it had healed completely and she wasn't sure if the fur would ever grow back.

Ears twitching back at the sound of someone - or thing - approaching, Maggie snatched the slender leaf she had grabbed and began binding her arm up again. Just as she was tying off the knot at her elbow, she heard Buck calling her name. "I'm done." She answered back as she stood from the rock she sat on to give herself one final shake to dislodge any more wetness.

He popped his head out from underneath a leaf and smiled. Maggie was surprised to see that he was clean, dry, and had replaced his patch. "I was wonderin what was taken ya so long." Buck commented. "Come on, Mags! Time ta get a move on."

"How much farther?" Maggie asked as she jogged to catch up with him.

"Not much really. This river is where I get water for me and my mate." Buck answered. "Just up ahead." She strained to see something, not sure what. When the male weasel sped up his pace, Maggie clued in that they were getting closer. He rushed up a log that had fallen on an incline and pushed aside some big leaves. He shouted at something to get off his lawn and Maggie gasped as she watched a large - bug - fly away. She heard him call for her to hurry up and she hastened to comply. Maggie brushed the leaves back and gasped in awe at the sight before her. A large tree stood in a clearing, twisting up towards the sun that filtered through the ice roof of the Dino World. Buck was already climbing up the trunk to where the branches poked out of the trunk like four pillars. The leaves hung down from branches and twigs, acting like walls and ceiling. As Maggie followed the male up the trunk, her ears caught the sounds of him speaking to - she assumed - his pineapple.

"Honey! I'm 'ome! Didja miss me?" Buck sounded excited. "Sweet'eart I brought a friend along that I'd like ya to meet." Maggie poked her head over the 'threshold' of the large 'one room' home. She spotted Buck talking to a pineapple that sat perched on a stone like a shrine. Turning to look at her, Buck grinned and motioned for her to come. She climbed the rest of the way up and walked along the surprisingly smooth floor. "This is Mags! Mags, this is my pineapple wife."

Maggie smiled, playing along with Buck's insanity. "How do you do? My name's actually Margaret, but I go by Maggie. Or Mags."

Buck's grin widened. "So! While I go to get us some fish, why don't you two have a talk? Get ta know each othah and start fixin up a fire or somethin. I'll be right back!" Before Maggie could protest, he was gone.

Turning back to look at the pineapple, she sighed. Might as well talk to it - her. Not like there was anyone else around that would tease her for it. "Well, you probably want to know how Buck happened to meet me." Silence answered her question. Maggie shrugged. "I don't mind telling you while we work." She looked around curiously. How did one start a fire in a tree without setting the tree on fire? "I know I'm the guest," She said, "but I never did like sitting around doing nothing. Now how do you start a fire in here?" Maggie's eyes fell on a hollowed out area in the middle of the room and walked towards it. Buck had used something to coat the hole and apparently that was his fire pit. "I guess Buck came up with that. He is pretty smart - for being a little odd."

Turning to look back at the pineapple, Maggie hastily added, "Not that I think he's crazy. Buck's just Buck." Smiling in satisfaction that she had not offended her hostess, Maggie walked over to a branch and began breaking off the dead pieces that would be best for kindling. "Now, as to how I met your mate, that's a funny story." So while she busied herself by starting a fire and rooting around for some fruits that Buck had stored away, Maggie told the story of how she had met Buck and how he had helped her return Kid to his family. "And then he asked me to be his partner and brought me back here to meet you." She ended the story as she settled back against a pillar branch next to the pineapple. "Partner, friend. Whatever." Silence descended over the two. Trying to break the silence, Maggie stated, "Buck did a good job with that fire pit. Wonder what he used to seal it from burning the wood of the tree."

"I dunno what it's called but since it worked so well I never bothered findin out." Buck's voice declared as he climbed into the tree. "Have a nice chat?"

Maggie smiled. "Oh yes. Your pineapple is a great listener."

He chuckled as he stuck the fish through with a stick and settled them in the fire. "She's a wonder like that." Buck settled down on the opposite side of the pineapple and watched the fish with his good eye. "You retellin our latest adventure?"

"Yup." The she-weasel replied, handing him a mango slice. "What did you do with you knife? I couldn't find it."

"Not that I'd let you use it to cut fruit." Buck stated, "But I hung it up whe'ah it wouldn't get in the way." He got up to check on the fish then brought them over to her. "Hope ya don't mind your fish cooked. I forgot to ask."

Maggie accepted the stick and blew on the hot skin. "I can eat it cooked or raw. Doesn't matter much." Glancing up at the pineapple she asked, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Buck shrugged. "She's nevah hungry. I think she eats while I'm out." Maggie nodded as she bit tentatively into her fish.

They ate in silence but Maggie couldn't stand silence. "Where's a safe place that I can sleep?"

"What do ya mean?" He peered around the rock at her, his eyebrow quirking up.

"I mean where do you suggest I set up home? I don't want to be a burden to you. This is your home." Maggie explained.

"I thought it was understood that ya would stay he'ah." Buck frowned, not understanding why she wanted to live someplace else.

She motioned to the pineapple. "You haven't even talked that plan over with her!"

He looked over at his pineapple mate and cocked his head to the side. A grin broke out over his face before Buck returned his gaze to the she-weasel. "She's a'right with ya stayin he'ah. 'Sides, she could use the company. Another female an' all."

Maggie sighed in relief. "Well, where do I sleep?"

"Anywhe'ah ya like." Buck shrugged as he settled back against the tree's branch. "I sleep down he'ah most of the time. But the'ah are some sturdy branches higher up that could support a hammock if ya wanted ta make one. Just be sure ya don't fall out in the middle of the night."

"I think you'll need to show me how to make one." Maggie smiled as she gazed up at the towering branches. It would be nice to sleep so high up. After all, she wasn't scared of heights.

Buck chuckled. "I thought ya were scared of heights."

"Only falling from them. And after falling from a pterodactyl's back, I don't think I'm scared of that anymore." Maggie smiled at him.

Tossing the inedible parts of his fish into the fire, Buck jerked his head for Maggie to follow. "Come on then! Let's find the perfect vines, leaves, and branches for this nest in the air for ya!"

Maggie settle down in the hammock Buck had helped her make and sighed. It was perfect. Buck had even made sure that she chose a spot that had a branch beneath her to catch her should she fall. She pushed the leaves aside that acted as curtains and gazed out over the Dino Plaza in the darkness of the night. That was why she had chosen this particular spot, so she could look out over paradise. Settling down on her side, Maggie looked her fill of the dinosaur paradise before letting her eyes slide shut.

Below her, Buck had spread out leaves for his own bed beside the dying fire. He double - triple checked to be sure that the fire was indeed out before going over to the rock where his pineapple sat waiting. Buck lifted the fruit from its perch and returned to the bed. Settling down on it with the pineapple in his arms, he pulled another large leaf over him. "So, what do ya think of her?" Buck yawned as he snuggled the pineapple to his side. He smiled, having heard a reply in his mind. "She is a sweet lass. Not as sweet as you." He assured, lest his mate get jealous. But she wasn't that sort. Buck smiled to himself. "I hope ya get along." His eye closed as he sighed. "G'night mate." Buck waited a long while until the pineapple was asleep. He didn't want his mate to take this the wrong way. Even if she weren't the jealous sort of fruit. "G'night Mags." he whispered before rolling over with his arm draped over the ugly fruit.

* * *

**This is one of my favorite chapters. :) Hope you enjoy it! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Wow has it been a while. =/ College is... well college. Whatcha gonna do about it? A quick shout out to Jinney for reviewing. :D**

**There are new dinos in this chapter but unfortunately I did not bring the book with me to college that had the dinos and the pronunciation guide. =( So until I go home for the holidays, you'll just have to make a guesstimation on how to say those bizarre names.**

**Enjoy the chapter! =D Don't own anybody 'cept Mags.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

_The days passed pretty much the same after that. I would either stay at the tree house and entertain Buck's pineapple - and she really was a good listener - or go off on a small adventure with Buck across the Dino Plaza. Days were filled with those activities and nights were spent in the tree house eating fish and fruit. Talking and laughing. Buck would talk about his childhood antics. I was even coaxed out of my shell and open up about my childhood - at least the happier times and I never mentioned _him.

_As I watched Buck interact with his pineapple over the course of time, I realized that - even though they were an odd pair - they were a cute couple of sorts. Buck was so caring. So - _everything_! that a girl could want in a mate. It made me wish I had someone like him. Someday. Maybe. Someday._

The days were warm below the ice, comfortably warm. When Maggie woke in the mornings she would either find Buck on the 'main level' - as he called it - making breakfast or she would find that he had gone out early on one of his rounds, leaving Maggie and the pineapple to themselves for the morning. She enjoyed both versions of the morning. When Buck was still around, that meant that they both would go patrolling the Dino Plaza. When he was away, that gave Maggie an excuse to either relax and enjoy the scenery or a day of just talking to the pineapple.

It was one of those days Maggie found as she descended from her 'bedroom' in the branches. "Buck? You here?" She looked around, her ears twitching to catch any sound. Shrugging her shoulders, the she-weasel set about making herself some breakfast. "Hey, Mrs. Pineapple. How did you sleep last night?" Maggie settled down beside the pineapple's raised platform and chuckled. "I hear ya. Though that flock of weigeltisaurus' wouldn't shut up. One almost landed in my room!" She took a bite out of a mango, wiping the juices that escaped away with the back of her paw. Silence descended on the pair for a long time. Maggie glanced up at the pineapple and just stared for several minutes. "He takes great care of you." she said.

Looking back out over the scenery just lying beyond the tree, Maggie sighed. "You're really lucky. I wish - I wish my friend had been the same way." Smiling sadly, her ears drooped. "Don't get me wrong. He took care of me for a long time and we were great friends. Then one day -" Tears sprang up to her eyes. Angrily rubbing them away, Maggie stood. "Well, this stinks. I don't mean to be a downer. Just had another one of those dreams last night." Clearing her throat, she gestured towards the exit. "I'm gonna go wash up. I'm sticky from that mango. Be back in a bit." Maggie hurried away before she saw Buck step out from behind one of the thick branches.

Placing a comforting paw on the pineapple, Buck sighed. "Wish she'd tell me what 'appened." He smiled lovingly at the prickly fruit beside him. "Glad you're coaxing 'er outta that shell of hers."

Maggie returned to the tree and found Buck had come back as well. He grinned at her, waving her over. "Mags! Found somethin' you might like ta see." She walked over and crouched down to peer at the strange - thing.

"What is it?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. It looked like a smooth, flat rock.

"A dino scale!" Buck announced with excitement. "Not just _any_ dino scale, eithah! It's a pachyrhinosaurus! Their herds don't travel this way very often. When they do, it's a lot ah fun to catch a ride on one." His grin stretched even farther. "Waddya say? Wanna go lookin' fer the herd?"

Maggie looked at Buck's good eye and couldn't help but smile along with him. His excitement was contagious. "Sure! What are partners for?"

He jumped up to retrieve his knife from its hidden location. "Right! Let's move."

"Where do we start looking?" She asked, waving her farewell to the pineapple.

Buck grabbed the scale from the floor and gave a quick kiss to the pineapple. "I found this scale down by the rivah. I spotted tracks too. If we're lucky, we can follow them all the way to the herd's camp." The pair hurried all the way to the river and just as Buck had said, there were the tracks in the mud. Maggie followed the insanely eager weasel through the jungle. Eventually, their search slowed and Buck's excitement began fading. Sighing, he sat down on a tree root. "Looks like we'll have ta call it a night."

"Are we going to set up camp here then?" Maggie asked, sitting down across from him.

Stretching, he shook his head. "Nah. We don't want to wake up during a stampede. Pachyrhinosaurus' panic easily and don't stop for anythin'." Buck stood and said, "Let's get back home. We can search some more tomorrow."

Maggie woke up in her hammock and smiled at the sounds of the waking Dinosaur world. Sitting up, she pushed the leaves back. Taking a deep breath of the morning air, she swung herself out of her hammock and landed on her feet on the branch below. It was a move she had practiced over time. The first day she had fallen flat on her face. Running a claw through her long head fur, Maggie freshened up a bit before heading down to the main level.

She climbed down and as usual, looked around for Buck. "Did he leave without me?" Maggie frowned as she sat down in front of the pineapple. "We were going to go look for the dinos together." She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. Brightening up a little, Maggie said, "Well, while Buck's out, why don't we go out for a bit? We could have our own adventure." Maggie stood and picked up the pineapple. "Buck doesn't take you out very often. That's not fair I think. We'll make it a girl's day out." Without wasting another moment, Maggie headed out.

Maggie walked on the trails that Buck had shown her were safe. Cheerfully, she made her way towards a grove of trees that she knew held a bounty of fruit that she had learned to love. It was a peaceful section of the Plateau that Maggie found herself visiting when she was not needed by Buck. "Almost there." She announced to as she leaped over a fallen tree with the pineapple tucked underneath one arm. Maggie's nose twitched in anticipation at the smell of the favored fruits. Whatever Buck was doing, he would be jealous that he had left her behind with this treasured food.

She reached her grove and looked up. "Well, luckily for us there are some low branches." Maggie pointed towards a bush. "Over there is a river. How 'bout we hang out there before collecting some fruit? We might see some dinos in the water too." She eagerly ran towards the river where she sat lazily on the bank with the pineapple beside her. The morning passed slowly while Maggie splashed in the shallow waters and kept an eye out for big dinos that might attack her or the fruit she guarded. Hunger growled from her stomach as she climbed out of the water and shook her fur as dry as she could manage. "I'm going to try for those fruit now! Come on." Maggie picked up the pineapple again and headed back towards the grove.

"What did you think of that camarasaurus? Glad he was interested in the seaweed instead of you." Maggie entered the grove and frowned. "Looks like some of the dinos already came through here and took the low branches." Sighing, she set the pineapple down on the ground underneath a bush. "I'll have to climb up. I'll be back down soon." Looking around, Maggie decided that the bush was the safest place for the pineapple. Scurrying up the tree, she made her way towards the fruit on the higher branches. Plucking some, she dropped them down to the ground for later. Nothing was in the near vicinity, but Maggie had a worrisome feeling. Something just was not right.

Buck swung through the trees. He had woken early and decided to continue the search for the 'rhino-dinos' on his own. If he could find them today, then he could hurry back home and pick up Maggie. Buck came to a stop in a tree and sniffed the air. He knew those dinos were close, but he just couldn't pinpoint their exact location. A scare could flush them out, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk that. Buck was about to keep moving when he heard a loud bellow. Grinning insanely, he scrambled through the trees towards the sound. Sure enough, he came upon the herd standing around a river.

He had originally planned to swing home. That had always been the plan. Buck was reaching for a vine and started swingin away over the head of one of the rhino-dinos but the vine snapped. He fell with a yell and hit the jungle floor in front of the dino. As Buck predicted, the dinos panicked. Scurrying up a tree, he watched with one wide blue eye as the herd stampeded through the brush. Buck followed as quickly as he could through the trees, wanting to watch and make sure that nothing - or no one was hurt.

Maggie heard the rumble before she felt the tremors running up the tree trunk. Her eyes widened as her ears twitched, trying to determine from which direction the imminent threat was coming from. The tremors shook the branches, losing the fruit she had been after a few minutes earlier. Gripping onto the tree's limbs, Maggie watched in shock as a herd of dinosaurs charged through the grove. The fruit that had gathered below her were crushed beneath wide, heavy feet. It wasn't until her eyes fell on the bushes nearby that her heart sank.

"No!" Maggie frantically looked around for a way - any way - to get over to the bush. Unfortunately, there was no way visibly to get to the pineapple. Clinging to the tree, her only choice was to wait out the panicking creatures. The sounds died away but Maggie waited for several tense seconds before letting her claws release their grip. Slowly, keeping her every nerve alert for a backtracking herd, she descended from the tree. Her bounty of fruits forgotten, Maggie cautiously stepped towards the bush. Pushing the leaves aside, she gasped. The only thought that ran through her head was that Buck was going to kill her.

"Oiy! Mags! What are you doin' here? Did you see that stampede? It was incredible!" His familiar voice shouted. The thump of his feet on the ground behind her made her jump. Buck was grinning, he was excited.

"I-I - Buck I-!" Tears clogged her throat. Glancing over her shoulder she gasped out, "It was all my fault!"

Buck gave her a quizzical look. "Wha's your fault, Mags?"

Maggie took a shaky breath, her ears were dropping. "I - I wanted to go out - b-but I took your pineapple with me." She watched helplessly as his eye widened and his knife left his paw to fall to the ground. She hastened to add, "I was only up in the tree. I was going to be right back! It's all my fault. I-I never should have brought her with me." Buck brushed past her and stood staring down at a broken and smashed pineapple. Maggie was on the brink of hysterics. "I - Buck I -" He turned then and gave her such a cold, angry look that she had to step back. Buck turned his back on her, ignoring her as she took several more steps back towards the bushes. Ashamed, Maggie turned and ran. She ran as fast and as far as her limbs would take her. She had lost another friend and this time it had been all her fault.

* * *

**Poor Buck... poor Maggie. ='( Poor Pineapple.**

**Review please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back! And so soon too. :D I was just in the mood to update for you all. It's a short chapter though so maybe tomorrow I'll put up Chapter 5! :D **

**So a shout out to the _only_ person who reviewed! Thanks PrincessPeaches for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far. :)**

**And I don't own anybody 'cept Mags.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

_I ran far away from Buck and the Dino Plateau. I did not know if he would come after me in revenge or if he would just let me leave. I was miserable. Why shouldn't I be? I had killed his happiness. Betrayed his trust. Some friend I was. He must be furious at me. Where would I go now? Going up top was out of the question and staying with Buck would be stupid. I only had one choice now. Survive on my own._

Buck slowly made his way towards his home carrying the remains of the pineapple. His tail and ears were drooping. Arms full with squashed fruit, the weasel had his knife gripped firmly in his jaws. Upon reaching his tree house, Buck set fruit down on the ground before taking his knife and digging a hole at the base of the tree. Once the earth had been moved away to his satisfaction, he stuck the knife into the pile of dirt he had made and turned to move the pineapple into it. Bravely holding back tears, Buck piled the dirt over the hole before standing up. He stood silently for a long time, just staring at the mound.

He felt empty. Buck wanted to be angry, but all he felt was a great lose and he wasn't sure if it was from the death of his pineapple wife or Maggie's absence. He had been aware of her leaving and was glad at the time that she left. Buck felt a twinge of anger as he recalled finding Maggie standing near the pineapple. He had trusted her! She was supposed to be back at the tree keeping everything safe while he was gone! _That was your job, Mate._ His head shook from side to side with a sigh. _Partly _my _fault that the herd stampeded._ Buck was having one of his more logical discussions with himself. If he was truly honest, then he would accept the fact that the blame was his as well but he could not get over the fact that Maggie had taken the fruit away from the safety of the tree. After he had first met the fruit, he had vowed that he would not let her venture out into the dangers of the Dino World but he had never _told_ Maggie that.

Buck gave a world-weary sigh, his ear twitching to the sound of thunder in the distance. He never quite understood how it could rain underground. Not wanting to stand in the rain and not wanting to mourn anymore, the weasel climbed the tree slowly and took shelter. As the rain began to fall from the sky, Buck's good eye scanned the jungle. He had expected Maggie to come back by now. Had she gotten herself lost? The weasel debated with himself whether he should go looking for her or not. Buck decided to give her a day or two on her own, and then he would go looking for her. He turned his back on the entrance and slowly shuffled towards his bed. Buck didn't bother putting Rudy's tooth away. Settling down on the leaves, the weasel curled up and fell asleep - alone.

His ears twitched, signaling that he was waking. Blue eye opened and Buck wasted no time in jumping out of the bed. Morning had come and with it, the realization that the pineapple that should have been beside him was gone. Forever. Buck's shoulders sagged. He looked around and wondered if Maggie had returned during the night. He had never gone up to her branch after she had arrived, but now he was too curious and anxious to wait for her to come down. Buck climbed up the tree's branches to where Maggie's hammock swung in the breeze. It was empty. Buck was worried now. Maggie hadn't been alone on the Dino Plateau since she had first arrived in the Dino World. As much as he did not like the she-weasel at the moment, he could not leave her to fend for herself. She got into trouble too easily and he hadn't taught her all he knew about the Dino World yet.

Returning back to the main level, Buck snatched up his knife and scrambled down the tree trunk. He paused momentarily to gaze mournfully at the mound of dirt. "I'll bring her back." He promised the pineapple. His mate had liked the female weasel and he did not think that the pineapple would be happy with him for abandoning a friend. Buck ran into the underbrush and began his search.

The day dragged on with no sign of Maggie. Buck had scoured the entire plateau but to no avail. He camped that night and the next morning went in search of the female. Retracing his steps, Buck went back the way they had traveled when they went to return Kid. The journey was longer this time around since he was searching for Maggie, but he was beginning to think that she wasn't in the Dino World at all. Defeated, Buck caught a ride home on a pterodactyl.

Once he was back home, Buck realized that he had never felt so alone. No pineapple, no partner, no anybody. It was probably because of his new found solitude that he decided to go out in search for an old enemy. At least Buck still had his grudge against Rudy. Nothing could take that away.

~~~~~~~~~*One Year Later*~~~~

Buck crouched low to the ground. He had that colossal fossil right where he wanted him. The weasel twirled the knife in his right hand while he tightened his grip on the vines in his left. He had gotten better at this. Ever since that day so long ago, one could say he'd gone insane - well, more so than he was before. Obsessed was the word. Obsessed with the monstrous white beast that took his eye and that particular species of dino that had taken his pineapple.

The wind was changing now. Rudy would soon know that the weasel was here. Moving stealthily through the bushes, Buck's good eye glared daggers at the dozing creature. He had followed the albino baryonyx all the way to Lava Falls. It was an unusual move on Rudy's part. He had never migrated this far before. The dinosaur most likely was getting tired of all the attacks the weasel was making.

Sure enough and as Buck had predicted, Rudy's nostrils flared at the familiar scent. Red eyes flew open and a growl rumbled low in his throat. Buck watched with a growing smirk as the dino rose from the ground, head turning and eyes roving. Setting the vines down, the weasel lifted a rock - apologized to it for what he was about to do - and lobbed it at the baryonyx's head. Rudy glared angrily at the bushes as Buck's voice rang out, "Oi! Lookin' for me?"

The weasel snatched up the vine rope and rolled out of reach just as Rudy tore through the bush with a claw. "Ya missed!" Buck laughed. "Wha' happened to yer face? Looks like ya scarred up a bit from last time!" He twirled the knife in his hand. "Maybe if ye're teeth weren't so sharp, you wouldn't have that problem." Rudy roared and charged the underbrush that Buck had been hiding in. Dodging again, Buck began lassoing the dino's limbs. "To slow, Snowflake!"

But Rudy had learned of this tactic. Buck had used it several times before. Whipping around slashing and biting at the coiling vine, he managed to free himself and foil the weasel. Buck's eye widened in surprise. Rudy wasn't following the usual game plan. The weasel darted out of the path of the dino's foot and took off running in search of another way to take down his adversary. Rudy followed close behind, roaring angrily after the weasel. In the baryonyx's mind, they were going to end this - today.

Buck led the dino through a dense part of the jungle. He didn't have time to climb a tree to grab a vine and none seemed low enough to grab. Eventually, Buck ran out of jungle just as he almost ran out of ground to run on. Limbs waving to keep him from falling off the edge and into the raging waters of a waterfall, Buck skidded to a stop. Looking around, the weasel looked for any way out of this new mess he'd gotten himself into. He couldn't cross the river because the current was too strong. There was no time to climb a tree and even if he did, Rudy would knock him out of it again in a second. Yes, Buck was definitely stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Rudy came crashing out of the foliage only a split second after Buck had come to the conclusion that he was doomed. The weasel turned and stared with one wide eye up at his fate. It appeared that the dino was smirking, having come to the same conclusion that Buck had. Not wanting to give up without a fight, the weasel ran for the only opening he saw - right underneath Rudy. The dino was onto him, snatching him up in his claws. Making a rumbling noise like a chuckle, Rudy lifted the weasel up to eye level. Buck didn't want to give Rudy the satisfaction of eating him. Not now, not ever. He knew he wouldn't survive any other way. Wriggling an arm out of Rudy's clutches, Buck waved the knife tauntingly in front of Rudy's snout. A low growl emanated from the dino. "Better luck next time, Snowflake!" Buck shouted, plunging the tooth into Rudy's claw. The dinosaur roared with pain and furry, flinging the weasel into the river.

Buck broke the surface of the water and gasped for air. The knife was still firmly in his possession. He glanced from Rudy bellowing in rage at a missed opportunity to the rocks that were directly in the weasel's path. Trying to swim with all his might towards the opposite shore, Buck managed to miss a few of the rocks only to be pulled under by a strong current that he had maneuvered himself into. He went under for what seemed an eternity to the weasel. Bobbing up again, he coughed and sputtered. Ears twisting backwards, Buck turned towards the sound of the large waterfall. He was going over and he knew for sure that there were rocks at the bottom. If by some miracle he missed those, his body hitting the water would break every bone and instantaneously kill him. Which would be worse? A slow death by digestive fluids in his arch enemy? Or falling to his death over a waterfall? Buck didn't have a chance to answer his own question as he tumbled over the edge a terrified shout leaving his lips.

A weasel's body bobbed up to the surface, face down. The current pushed the auburn furred creature to the lake's edge where he came to rest. The unconscious form did not notice the passing of day into night and the rustling of the foliage. A light brown weasel stepped out from behind a bush, carrying a woven basket. The female weasel's head rose and her brown eyes landed on the lifeless weasel. A gasp escaped her and her paws came up to cover her mouth in shock, dropping the basket. Rushing over to the body, she reached out to push him over onto his back. Relief shot through her at the sound of a groan. He was alive.

A bandaged paw brushed over this head. The one eye not covered by a leaf fluttered open. The blue that had once been so bright and alive now looked dull. "Mags?" He whispered before his head lolled to the side and he passed out again. Maggie looked up at the waterfall, assuming that was where he had come from. Rushing over to a bush with large leaves on it, she went about making a gurney.

Stripping bark from a tree and tying vine around sticks, Maggie glanced from her task to the near dead weasel. "Don't worry, Buck." She mumbled, "I won't mess up this time."

* * *

**Buck is hurt! D=**

**But Maggie found him... what'll happen next? (I already know but I thought I'd ask anyway) I hope I get some more reviews! =D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Long time no see, right? =/ Busy, busy here. So... I may be posting 2 chapters tonight. Just depends on how generous I feel. XD I joke. I will be posting Chapter 5 and 6 for you patient people. They will be on the short side though. Better something than nothing right?**

**Once again, shout out to my faithful reviewer, PrincessPeaches! =D **

**I own nothing 'cept Maggie. Oh, and no new dinos.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_I couldn't believe that Buck was here! I don't know how he got here or why he was near Rapids Falls but I have to make sure he won't die. I promised myself that I would not let him die - not when I could do something to help. He's really hurt badly though. He could be here a while. As soon as he is healed I'll have to move again. I don't know how much farther I'll have to go until it's safe to say that no one - not even Buck will ever find me._

Daylight flooded through the jungles, the sounds of waking dinosaurs echoed against the rocks. The rays of light pushed through the foliage, trying to illuminate as much of the jungle as possible. Golden beams danced across surging water that toppled over a cliff and into a large lake below. The light moved onward halting only briefly outside a small cave mere feet away from the lake edge. Mischievous daylight entered the cave entrance, trying to scare away the shadows, and fell upon a sleeping Buck.

His ears twitched at the sounds from the outside world and his eye tried to squeeze tight against the intruding light. His body tried to shift and roll over to escape but Buck only succeeded in having pinpricks of excruciating pain ripple through his entire body. Groaning, he opened his eye and stared up at the unfamiliar rock ceiling and wall beside him. Buck frowned and jerked his head towards the source of light. The pinprick he had felt earlier turned into a blinding agony. He cried out in shock and pain, squeezing his eye shut against the blackout and the stars dancing in front of his vision. The pain subsided only slightly, but enough that he believed he wouldn't pass out.

Buck's head was now facing the rest of the cave and to his surprise - it looked like someone actually lived here. There were baskets woven from grass or bark littered against the walls of the cave. The baskets were filled with berries, nuts, and other assortments of objects. A hammock made from leaves hung from pegs that appeared to have been driven into crevices of the cave wall. Near the opening of the cave there was a small pit that had been dug into the dirt and smoke curled up from it, signaling a recent fire's demise.

Confused, the weasel tried to sit up but his arms protested as did his back. Exhausted and nauseated from the strain, Buck gave up and settled down against the bed of leaves he was lying on. With a brush of his paw on the earth beside him, Buck found that his knife had been placed within his reach. He smiled, feeling safe at last in these new surroundings. Whoever had brought him here obviously was very stupid or very trusting. Buck's ear twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps. Slowly turning his head to avoid a repeat of his previous action, Buck eyed the cave opening.

Maggie brushed the leaves and vines back that served as a curtain for the cave entrance, watching where she stepped. She set down the basket of freshly caught fish she had carried from the lake and looked up to find Buck awake and watching her. Blinking several times, all she could say was, "You're awake!" Shaking her head to clear the shock, Maggie hastened to ask, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore all ovah." Buck answered, surprised to realize that his voice was hoarse and rougher than usual. "Wha happened?"

"I found you on the bank of the lake. I figured you must have fallen from Rapids Falls." Maggie explained as she hurried over to one of the baskets. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she asked, "What were you doing up there anyway? And what possessed you to jump the waterfall?"

He concentrated on trying to remember. What had he been doing? Buck's eye fell on the knife and his fist curled around it instinctively. "Rudy." He murmured.

Maggie looked up from the berries she was mashing together. "What?"

"I was after Rudy." Buck explained, not looking in her direction. "He - ah - got the upper paw." Shifting and wincing for his troubles, the male weasel sighed. "There was no othah option than ta jump inta the rivah. Course I woulda preferred he had flung me behind him inta the trees instead of in front of him and the rivah."

"He actually _caught_ you?" Maggie stared at him, her brown eyes widening. Buck's silence was answer enough. Shaking her head and sighing, Maggie poured the contents into the broken half of a coconut shell. She walked over to his side and sat down. "Here. You said this could cure anything." Maggie reached out her free paw to lift Buck's head but he only jerked away.

"I can take care of mahself, Mags." He protested, trying his best to ignore the pain in his neck.

Maggie hid the hurt she felt from his words and actions by giving him her best attempt at a stern glare. "You fell several hundred feet, barely missing jagged rocks below, and broke several ribs, a leg, dislocated your arm, and you're just _lucky_ that you didn't break your back or neck! You can't even move your head without wincing! No, Buck. You cannot take care of yourself the way you used to." They had a staring contest for several minutes before she tried to lift his head again. Buck only winced but remained silent. He sipped the concoction until it was gone. Smiling slightly and satisfied, Maggie settled his head back down onto the pillow of leaves and stepped away.

While she had her back to him, Buck asked, "So how long have I been out?"

"Um - almost a week?" Maggie replied as she brought the basket of fish over to where he lay. Tearing off pieces, she offered him some.

"How long do ya think it'll take till I'm ready to be on my feet again?" He asked around the piece of meat.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders as she took a bite of her own fish. "I'm not sure how long it'll take till your bones heal. I'm not an expert on wounds." Her eyes darted to look at his irritated expression as he sighed heavily. They ate in silence and once they were finished Maggie stood, making her way towards the cave entrance. Pausing, she spoke over her shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll stop by to feed you, give you that berry medicine, and check on your progress but otherwise you won't have to put up with me."

Buck frowned in curiosity. "Put up with ya?"

"See you later, Buck." Maggie hurried out of the cave, not giving him a chance to ask her what she meant.

* * *

**Maggie's being an idiot. Plain and simple. And Buck is down for the count. So we shall see where this goes. :) Review puhleeeeeez! (please)**

**Why is no one else reviewing? Do you all hate it, love it, or are you indifferent? Give me some feedback here! I won't get better if I don't know what you all want! D=**

**For those of you wanting romance, patience! It is coming I PROMISE! I give you a Buckminster promise. ^-^ Take it or leave it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: See Chapter 5 if you haven't already. I posted both today. :) So whatever I said in Ch 5 applies to this chapter as well.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_That's how days passed by for the two of us. I would stop by my cave to take care of Buck then leave him and go on my own patrol until it was time to go back again. I would stay out way past dark until I was sure that Buck had fallen asleep before I returned for the night. Rising before Buck or the sun, I would head out again in search of breakfast._

_Buck expressed a dislike of this routine - or he hinted at his dislike of it. I really didn't want him hinting. If anything I would prefer that he tell me so outright. Male pride being what it is - I don't think he will. I just don't think he wants me around - and I understand. After all, it _is_ my fault that his mate was trampled to death. I wouldn't be surprised if he still hates me. I'm still angry at myself._

_He's making progress though. Whatever those berries have in them, they do a pretty good job at healing. Buck still hasn't recovered fully but he is able to sit up now. Once he is able to walk and fend for himself again I'll just pack up and leave. I think I found a great new hideout. I'm going to miss this cave though and it has been nice to talk to another creature again. The past year was really lonely. I'm surprised I haven't gone insane. I wonder how Buck coped being alone._

Maggie took a deep breath and let it out again. Squaring her shoulders, she marched towards the cave's entrance and brushed past the vines and leaves. Buck looked up at her entrance then returned his attention to his knife that he was sharpening against a rock. Maggie hurried to mix the berry juice that had been speeding up the healing process for Buck. He was sitting with his back to the rock wall so that he faced the cave's center and Maggie.

Buck's good eye would dart from his knife to the female weasel. He wanted to talk to her about what she had said those weeks ago about 'putting up with her'. Every time he started bringing up the subject, Maggie would either ignore him or try to change the subject. His attention went to her still bandaged arm. It had been a year - why was she still bandaging that injury? "You should put some of that berry juice on yer arm." Buck stated.

"I don't think it would help." Maggie replied without looking up. "It's healed - I just kind of got used to wearing the leaf so I consider it a fashion statement." A sad half-smile quirked her lips. "Kind of like your eye patch I suppose."

Buck's eyebrow rose questioningly but he remained silent. He glanced down at his knife before casually saying, "Mags, I'm gonna ask you somethin' and I want a straight answer."

"Okay." Maggie replied cautiously, ears flattening against her head.

"Why do ya think I don't want to - 'put up with ya' as you phrased it?" Buck's blue eye bore into her back, taking in her stiffening back and shoulders. She stood and walked over to him, placing the coconut shell with his juice in it where he could reach. Turning on her heels, Maggie started walking towards the door. Growling, Buck pushed himself up from the nest of leaves. With a growl and a wince at the pain, Buck hobbled as best he could after Maggie. His paw caught her wrist and jerked her back from the cave entrance. Maggie stared wide-eyed at the irritated weasel standing before her. "I want an answer, Margaret!"

She stared down at her feet, trying to avoid eye contact. Buck never used her full name. Hesitantly, Maggie asked, "A-are you still mad at me? About - you know."

Buck's grip tightened around her wrist as a sad expression crossed his face. "Mags - you - you're not -" Sighing, he released her wrist so he could use his good paw to raise her chin. "It wasn't all your fault." Shaking his head, Buck cut off her rising protests. "Don't ya remember that I said that that pachyrhinosaurus panic easily? How do ya think the stampede started?" Buck had her full attention now. His paw fell to his side as his gaze shifted away from her expectant expression. "I fell in front of the dinos and spooked 'im. If it's anyone's fault - it's mine."

Maggie stood facing Buck for several silent moments. "But - you didn't know that we were out there. I shouldn't have left her on the ground unprotected."

"Hey," Buck looked up at her and said, "we both 'ave regrets - and responsibility." Shifting uncomfortably on his sore leg, he continued, "In answer to your question - nah. I'm not mad with ya, Mags."

When he began swaying on his feet, Maggie lifted his good arm over her shoulder and helped him back to the bed of leaves. "You really shouldn't have gotten up." she chided.

"How else was I gonna get ya to answer me?" Buck joked as she settled him back down. "Are ya headin' out again?"

Glancing from him to the entrance, Maggie smiled. "Probably not. I'm going to catch up on some sleep." Heading over to her hammock, she paused to glance back at Buck. "Thanks - for not being mad."

"I've also forgivin' ya, Mags." Buck stated quietly but loud enough for her to hear. She quickly jumped into her hammock and turned her back to him so she could hide her tears of relief.

Buck was sitting outside the cave, basking in the sunlight. Maggie was sitting close by weaving a new basket. He reflected on their relationship - were they friends still? There were moments now where it seemed like nothing had happened to have separated them but there were also the moments where Buck could tell that Maggie felt so guilty that she couldn't stand being near him.

She was in one of those moods today. It wasn't so bad that she ran off like most of the time. Maggie had reluctantly agreed to stay to keep him company. Buck watched her paws darting and weaving the piece of grass. He needed to get her out of this mood. Ears drooping, the weasel chewed on his lip as he thought. Conversation wasn't getting them anywhere anytime soon. Buck's blue eye glanced up as wind ruffled his fur. A smile graced Maggie's lips and that caused Buck to grin. _She's awfully pretty when she smiles._ He shook his head at the path his thoughts were taking. Since when did he think his partner was _pretty_? He'd never thought any female was pretty.

Buck glanced cautiously over at the brown haired she-weasel. Head tilting, he just stared in open wonder and curiosity at where his thoughts would take him. Her attention was focused; Maggie's brown eyes watched her task and never wavered. She bit her lip as she concentrated, causing Buck to swallow hard at where _that_ sight led him. Why was he thinking along these lines anyway? _We've been stuck together in this cave for so long._ He contemplated all the talks they had about their lives apart. Maggie did pretty well for herself. Trial and error was her greatest teacher. Buck had to admit, that was how he had learned to live down in the Dino World. She wasn't exactly pleased to hear about his spiral into depression. He tried not to talk about it too much.

Maggie glanced up momentarily at Buck and her ears instantly drooped when she saw his penetrating gaze was on her. Shifting uncomfortably, she said, "Something on your mind?"

"Just watchin' ya, Mags." He smiled, trying to dissuade her mood. He missed the happy friend. Buck tilted his head in thought. What could he do to make her happy? "I've - been thinkin' Mags." Maggie waited silently, a wary look in her eyes. Buck's smile grew. "How about an adventure? 'nough lazin around the cave!"

She smirked and gave him an incredulous look. "You haven't finished healing yet, Buck."

"Oiy! I'm better than ya think." He exclaimed, standing and shuffling quickly over to where she sat. He plopped himself down, ignoring her discomfort. Grinning like the crazy weasel he was, Buck nodded. "See? I can walk just fine."

"For how long though?" Maggie persisted. "Give it a couple of weeks more, okay? I don't want to bandage you up after something I fixed gets hurt again."

Buck sighed and rolled his eye. "But Maaaaags! Don't ya wantta visit Kid an' his family?"

She instantly perked up and looked at Buck with a bit of the light back in her eyes. "Kid? You want to go visit Kid?" Maggie smiled as the weasel beside her nodded. "You know where he is?"

"He should still be where we last saw 'im." Buck leaned back against the tree they were sitting under and basked in her growing excitement. Her guilty mood long forgotten. "Course I'm not sure how long they'll be the'ah."

"Well -" Maggie trailed off, biting her lip again as she thought. Buck had to tell himself to focus on her eyes instead. Turning her attention back to him, she nodded once in finality. "All right! We'll go in a couple of days. If I think you can travel, then we can go." Before he could celebrate, however, she raised a paw. "Will we have to go through the Cave of Fear again?"

Buck's mood turned serious. "Yup. That's the only way, Mags. Now before you go changin' yer mind, I _promise_, that I'll be careful and we won't run into those nasties again."

"How can you be so sure?" Maggie challenged as she stared into Buck's good eye.

Leaning forward, he stated, "Because I'm not loosin' somebody else. Not ev'ah again, Mags." Maggie's eyes widened and she felt her breathe catch in her throat at Buck's intensity. Before she could react, he was standing up and heading back toward the cave. "I'm gonna see about that catch of fish. Ya hungry, Mags?"

Maggie blinked several times and shook herself before standing. She jogged to catch up with him. "Sure! I'm up for a snack." The she-weasel tried to sound upbeat and chipper, even though her emotions were doing somersaults inside of her. She questioned herself, _What was that?_

_

* * *

_

**Ooooooo! Buck has forgiven Maggie and *gasp* is this a crush he is developing? =) Maggie is still keeping secrets though... so is Buck. One that will probably help win Maggie over. XD I better hush up before I give away too much of the plot.**

**REVIEW! Thank you and good night. ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So yes... been a ... long while. -_-' I apologize for that. As I said, "College is college." Doesn't allow much free time to write for fun. I really wanted to update though so this is why you lucky people are getting a new chapter! =D Don't hate me for being so busy. =/ No new dinos, just some old ones. If ya need help with pronunciation just look at Book 1 Chapter 6 ... if memory serves me correctly. I'd tell you myself but I still don't have my guide that I use. Huzzah for Thanksgiving Break coming up soon! I can go home and find that book so I can actually use it! =)**

**Shout out to my reviewers! To Jinney, it is quite all right. I understand being busy. (stupid 18.5 credit semester) :P And YAY for romance! =D Haha. I'm enjoying it too. Tiryn, haha, I'm curious why you wanted to leave the last comment alone. ;) Glad you're enjoying it so far! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. ImpactPrincess, glad you enjoy the turn of events too! XD And here is the update you so desperately wanted. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer goes here.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

_The days dragged by slowly it seemed. I was watching Buck so carefully to see if he was healing quickly enough. I really did want to go visit Kid but not if the trip would injure Buck further. There were moments where I felt guilty again but Buck was getting to the point where he could sense the change in my mood. He would say or do something that would completely take me off guard and everything would be as it used to be - before his mate died._

_What truly baffled me though were the moments of silence between us. In those moments I could feel Buck's gaze on me. I don't know what those looks mean - but they give me chills. Not in a bad sense but - something else. If I look up to meet his gaze - it's almost like I'm looking into a mirror image of my affection for Buck - only he has some feeling for me. I've been telling myself that this isn't true. Couldn't possibly be true! I wish it were - but am I ready for that? Life is too short to be this complicated._

Settling back against the rock wall of the cave, Maggie sighed contentedly. She spent a busy day outside fishing and doing other things that both she and Buck could enjoy. He had been trying to prove all day that his stamina was back on track. Maggie's lip twitched into a smile. He certainly tried to go over the mark in proving things. A giggle escaped her.

"Wha's so funny, Mags?" Buck glanced up at the female as her head turned to look at him. She laughed aloud and shook her head.

"I was just remembering today. You hanging upside down and tangled up in the vines." Maggie replied, trying to stifle another laugh while Buck sent her a glare.

After a few seconds a grin broke out over his face as well. "It was funny wasn't it?" This caused her to fall onto her side laughing. Waiting till her laughs subsided, Buck asked, "So what's the verdict?"

Maggie tilted her head so she could see him from her sprawled position on the floor. "Well - I think you'll be fine. If you get tired let me know and we'll take a break someplace safe."

"Safe?" Buck's eyebrow lifted. "That'll be a hard thing to find." He smiled before exclaiming in his energetic manner, "But not impossible!" Maggie shook her head and chuckled before rolling onto her back. Sighing, she stared up at the ceiling of the cave. Buck tilted his head and watched her curiously. Silently, he crept up to where she was and lay down so his head was beside hers but his body was going the opposite direction. The top of his head bumped her shoulder - startling her a bit. "What're ya thinkin' Mags?"

"N-nothing important." She stuttered, turning her head slightly. Her eyes were parallel to his chin and mouth. Snapping her gaze back to the cave ceiling she sighed again. "Just thinking about - the trip. Random stuff really."

Buck turned his head so his good eye could focus on her profile. "Are ya scared of the Cave, Mags?"

"A little." She whispered.

Raising himself up onto his elbows, he leaned over her so his face was above hers. Buck noted her breath catch in her throat and her eyes widening. He didn't want to scare her but he had to say this. "I promised ya, Mags. Ya gotta believe that promise. I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to ya." Backing away slowly - reluctantly, Buck smiled reassuringly. "Best get some shut eye. We've got an adventure ahead of us!" He stood first and held out his paws for her. She timidly clasped his paws and allowed him to help her stand up. For a moment - just a moment - he held onto her paws longer than was necessary.

Hiding her paws behind her back when he released them, she smiled. "You're right. Goodnight." Maggie hurried to her canopy and quickly crawled into it. She listened intently as Buck shuffled over to his bed across the way and lay down among the leaves.

Just as she was beginning to doze off, she thought she heard him say, "Goodnight, Love."

The sun was shining brightly aboveground and thanks to that, the Dino World was cast in a brilliant shine as well. Creatures all over were cheerfully calling to one another, greeting the new day. Two weasels ventured out into the bright and glorious day, laughing and already enjoying themselves. Maggie's brown eyes sparkled with excitement. "I wonder how much Kid's grown since we saw him."

"Probably biggah than you." Buck answered. He was feeling like his old self again and he was pleased that Maggie was acting like her old self around him again.

She lightly punched him in his shoulder. "He'll be heavier too so you won't be able to carry him."

Puffing out his chest, Buck exclaimed, "Oiy! I'm pretty strong! If I can take down Rudy, then I bet I could still lift Kid."

"How much you willing to bet?" Maggie challenged.

_A kiss._ Buck thought but shook his head. "One mango!"

"Make it two and you've got yourself a deal." Maggie replied. Buck thrust out his paw - as always, it was his right paw expecting her to use her bandaged left paw. She didn't even hesitate like she used to, which shocked her to some extent once they finished shaking on their bet.

"Right! Now the sooner we get there the sooner I win!" Buck shouted as he bounded off through the foliage.

"Wait for me!" Maggie laughed, sprinting to catch up with him.

Since Buck didn't know exactly where they were in relation to the Plates of Woe, Cave of Fear, or anything for that matter - he let Maggie lead the way. Which was difficult considering he usually led other creatures. She proved to be an excellent guide though. They scaled Rapids Falls which wasn't so bad but the thought of falling again would cause Buck to shiver involuntarily. When they reached the spot where Buck fought Rudy that fateful night, Buck just stopped and looked around the clearing.

Maggie had walked ahead before she noticed her friend had stopped. Turning, concern washed over her. "Buck?" He looked up at the sound of his name. "Is everything okay?"

As if coming out of a trance, Buck blinked several times before smiling. "Aye, Mags. I'm fine." Coming to stand beside her, he nodded. "I know whe'ah we are now! Right. Follow me!" Maggie gave him a half smile and allowed him to lead the way. Thankfully they didn't come across Rudy as they traveled around Lava Falls. The Plates of Woe weren't easy - of course they never are - to travel through.

As they took a breather, Maggie shielded her eyes with a paw as she gazed up at the Dino World's icy ceiling. "Would you say it's noon?"

Buck glanced up as well, squinting his good eye. "Probably. Best time ta go through the Cave of Fe'ah." He quickly glanced over at Maggie to see if she was still worried. If she was, she wasn't showing it. Standing abruptly, he began walking in the direction of the cliff. "Come on! Better get a move on."

They stood at the edge of the precipice, looking down at the ledge. It almost felt like yesterday to Maggie - their last adventure. Buck was calculating the wind's affect on their jump. "This'll be easier since we don't have Kid to factor." he mumbled to himself.

"So - just jump like last time?" Maggie inquired warily. She really hated this part.

"Yup!" Buck grinned as he stepped off the edge. Maggie squeezed her eyes tight and listened to Buck's grunt when he landed. Cautiously she opened one eye and peeked down to see that he was all right and dusting himself off. "You know the drill, Mags!"

"I'll never get used to this." She mumbled to herself as she sat on the edge, dangling her legs over as she had before. Her ears twitched at the sound of Buck's laugh. Maggie took a deep breath then pushed herself off.

Buck caught her and held her close. "Gotcha!" He crowed, smiling down at her face. Maggie's eyes slowly opened and she smiled back. "Still think it's fun?"

"Absolutely." Maggie replied cheerfully.

He set her down on her feet again and bent over to retrieve his dagger. Buck held out his paw and motioned with his head the narrow path. "Let's get movin'." She took his paw with some hesitation but quickly forgot whatever trepidation she felt toward Buck when she started shuffling behind him on the narrow ledge.

"This part of the journey I could do without." She muttered her ears flat against her head. Maggie felt Buck's paw tighten his grip in a reassuring gesture. His promise flooded back to her and she felt at ease for a few seconds.

The pair made it to the cave's entrance without incident. At the mouth of the Cave of Fear, Buck began walking into the dark but stopped when Maggie's hand loosened from his grip. Turning he looked at her curiously. "Mags?" She stared wide-eyed at the cave but didn't answer. Buck stuck his knife in a crack in the ground before approaching her. "Maggie." The female still didn't answer or acknowledge his presence. Whatever was bothering her had her full attention. Buck cupped her face in his paws. "Margaret." She blinked a few times and took a shaky breath as her gaze finally focused on him. Buck's lips quirked up into a smile but his eyes held such seriousness it was almost as if he had never been insane. "I promised ya, Margaret. I'm not lettin' _anythin_' happen to ya. I'm right he'ah with ya. All the way."

Maggie felt herself shiver at his statement, touch, and intense gaze. She had been lost in thought over the past events of the Cave of Fear and a dream that had nothing to do with the monstrous creatures they had encountered within it. What was happening between them that Buck could call her out of those nightmarish recollections of her past? Pushing the questions and roiling emotions aside, Maggie took another deep breath before answering, "I'm all right. Thank you."

His grin caused her stomach to do cartwheels and was relieved he didn't appear to notice. Buck took a hold of her paw once again to lead her into the cave. As he retrieved his knife he whispered, "Stay close, Mags." He didn't have to tell her twice. Maggie and Buck's ears flattened against their heads when they heard the hissing sound of the tanystropheus' breathing. Buck tugged Maggie closer to his side and held his knife at the ready. They walked through the tunnels until they reached the large cavern with the underground lake.

Maggie gripped onto Buck's paw with both of hers while trying to drag him as far away from the lake's shore as possible. He pointed toward the path they had taken that year ago their first time through the caves together. She nodded wordlessly to convey that she understood. The weasels walked as fast as they could so they could leave the eerie place.

She didn't want to break the heavy silence for fear of alerting some creature of their presence, but there was a question that was nagging at the back of her mind. "Buck?" Maggie waited for his grunt of acknowledgment. "How are we getting out of here?"

"Same way as last time, Mags." Buck replied in a hushed, low voice.

"But you caused those rocks to fall to block that thing's path." Maggie pointed out worriedly. "How can we get to the geyser if the rocks are in the way?"

Buck glanced over his shoulder at her. "There was enough space at the top for someone small to crawl through - if I remember correctly." Maggie didn't voice her hopes that he was correct. They were in luck and Buck's memory was - for once - indeed correct. He insisted on going first to make sure nothing awaited them on the other side. Some tense moments passed while Maggie waited for his affirmation that the cost was clear.

Once they both were on the other side of the rock-slide, both weasels felt relieved and somewhat sure that their journey was almost over. "It seems too easy." Buck murmured to himself as they continued on toward the cavern that held the geyser. Maggie nodded her agreement - still reluctant to speak. As the climate in the cave rose, they knew they were fast approaching the geyser room. "Almost the'ah!" Buck grinned and tugged Maggie along. He wanted to get out of this morbidly silent place as soon as possible. He skidded to a halt and tugged her behind a rock.

"Buck?" Maggie questioned in a shaking whisper. He pressed a finger to her lips before pointing at the cavern of geysers. The she-weasel peeked around him and the rock, her eyes widening at the obstacles before them. The tanystropheuses had taken a liking to the warm cavern and its geysers. Lying about the room was a whole herd of the nasty creatures, sleeping away the day. "What'll we do?" Maggie whispered as quietly as she could into Buck's ear.

"Hafta get to a geyser without wakin' them up." he replied. His blue eye scanned the room, calculating their route. "Hopefully these beasties are tired from whatevah they did last night. Nocturnal - so they shouldn't wake up." Having come to a conclusion, Buck slowly stepped away from the boulder with Maggie in tow. "'nough chit-chat. Come on." Buck stepped gingerly over outstretched necks, bodies, and tails. A mutual agreement went between the pair that Maggie step only where Buck had previously stepped.

Her brown eyes stared intently at Buck's feet so she didn't misstep but her ears twitched at the sudden chuckle from the weasel in front of her. Looking at the back of his head quizzically she whispered, "What?"

With his free paw that was clutching his knife, Buck pointed to one tanystopheus who had a stub of a tail. "What do ya bet that the fellow there was the one who chased us?"

Maggie tried to stifle a giggle. "How do you plan on finding out? Wake him up and ask?"

He cast her a serious look. "Too dangerous." Buck returned his attention to the geyser he had been aiming for. "Come on. We need ta get a rock ovah the geyser 'fore it goes again." The pair scurried over to a decently shaped slab and lifted it between each other. As they maneuvered to get the slab positioned over the steaming opening, Maggie's claws slipped on the stone - letting it fall to hit the geyser's rock edge. The sound echoed off the cavern walls. Maggie flinched and Buck held his breath. Some of the reptiles grunted in their sleep but none woke up.

Heat rushing to her face she mouthed an apology. Buck simply nodded, hoping she didn't see how shaken up he was. They got the slab repositioned on the geyser without mishap. Trying to control their labored breathing, the pair sat on the slab and waited for the inevitable jolt. The gurgling of the water below alerted the weasels to their departure. Wrapping an arm around Maggie's waist, Buck hissed in her ear, "Hold on, Mags!"

Water shot them up into the air and out the hole in the cave roof. Maggie and Buck hollered in delight as their ride rocketed. When the force propelling them upward died, the sickening descent caused Maggie's eyes to screw shut. She barely noticed Buck pulling her with him as he rolled off the slab and to the safety of the ground. They tumbled a short distance away to the sound of the slab shattering against the ground. Maggie landed on something soft - most likely Buck she decided. Opening her eyes again, she found herself on top of Buck.

He grinned. "Deja vu, eh?" Maggie laughed, her forehead resting against his chest. Buck shook with laughter beneath her. The vibrations tickled and made the she-weasel laugh harder until tears fell. "Hey now," Buck tried to reign in his laughter, "stop that 'fore ya start another hiccup attack."

"Can't help it." She stifled her laughter into giggles and tried lifting herself off of him. For whatever reason, she lost her balance and fell back on top of him this time - inches from his face. Maggie's laughter died instantly as she stared wide-eyed into Buck's blue eye. He blinked a few times in surprise - neither one moving. Buck had been holding onto her when they tumbled and now his grip tightened as if to keep her where she was. As if gravity were conspiring against her, Maggie felt a pull toward him. Something unfamiliar and - not so unpleasant - began stirring inside her stomach. Jerking back, she broke free from his grip. "S-sorry." She tried to laugh off the moment. "I'm just overly clumsy sometimes."

Buck stared at her, breathing hard as if he had run from Rudy. He blinked a few times more before standing up. "No harm done, Mags!" The weasel declared cheerfully. "Right, we know are in the Valley of Screams. Kid and his mum should be in those jungles ovah the'ah." Maggie nodded, not meeting his gaze. Sighing inwardly Buck turned and began walking. "Let's get a move on then."

* * *

***Dodges angry readers***

**I know! I'm so mean for building with the special romantical (I know it's not a word so sue me) moments. XD *Ducks behind a pillow as arrows and rocks are shot* Ya know, if ya kill me now, there won't be any resolution! Now that I have your attention ... be patient! All in due time. :)**

**Okay, review time! =D Even if it's a comment yelling at me to update, I'll be happy knowing somebody is reading. Till next time! . . . REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: *Gasp!* I - I made it out alive! D= The horror. The HORROR! I was locked in a closet. No way out. Had to finish chapter or else. That's what the voices said! Haha. Jk. ;) Sorry for the long delay folks. Not only was school keeping me away from writing, but also a major writer's block. =/**

**Shout-out! Jinney: No, you are awesome! =D But so is romance. ;) ImpactPrincess: Please don't kill me! It would be very hard to finish Book 2 if I were dead. :'( Awesome: Of course there will be a Book 3! =D Haven't Thought One Up Yet: Haha. Interesting name there. ;) And you're vote for Book 3 has been noted. Oasisleaf: Sorry to hear that about your computer. =/ Welcome back though! LM1991: Glad to know you're reading! Here's the update. =D Mrs. Review: Here is the update and of course there will be a Book 3. =) No Name: Yes. I agree he shoulda kissed her but Buck doesn't want to push Maggie into anything. He wouldn't be a gentleman if he did. I speak from experience. No girl wants a guy who forces them into something they're not ready for. *nods sagely* Oh, and here's the update! dayZdukes: Here's the update! Sorry for the wait.**

**Wow... that was a lot of people demanding I update. o_O On with the show!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

_What's wrong with me? I just don't know what to do anymore! What is he thinking? What is he feeling? More importantly, what am _I_ thinking and feeling? I just don't know what is going on! I can't even walk beside him. I feel so uncomfortable. Not the way I did with Nick but - What is wrong with me?_

Maggie and Buck walked on in silence. He glanced over at her every once in a while to see how she was doing. She had fallen a few steps behind him and was rubbing her bandaged arm self-consciously. He really messed things up there. Buck mentally kicked himself as he returned his attention to the pathway ahead. He wondered if he should apologize. Would that even help matters? He felt bad that she was so obviously uncomfortable with what just happened but he wasn't sorry that he wanted to kiss her.

His ears twitched back when the sound of Maggie clearing her throat broke through the tense silence between them. "How much further?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Buck really wanted to kick himself now. He felt like they were back to square one of getting to be friends again. "Not sure, Mags. Why don't you - uh - rest for a bit? I'll go an' scout ahead."

Maggie's lips pursed in an anxious line. "Last time we split up, I got attacked by a velociraptor."

"As far as I remember, those beasties don't climb trees." Buck supplied with a smile over his shoulder. He hoped that got her to ease up a bit.

"No, but they do try knocking you out of the tree." The she-weasel mumbled, not meeting his gaze.

Buck's ears drooped a little as he stopped beside a tree. He patted the trunk before turning to look at her. "As long as nothing knows you're up in this tree, then you'll be safe, Mags." Buck paused, his blue eye searching her face intently. "An' if somethin' should find ya, I promise I'll come for ya. I told ya that I won't let nothin' happen to ya. Believe that, Mags." Maggie looked away from his scrutiny and walked toward the tree trunk. Buck watched her climb up and waited until she was hidden behind the leaves. "I'll be back in a bit." he called up to her before slinging his knife over his shoulder and marching onwards.

Maggie watched him go from where she was and sighed wearily. "What'll I do with him?" She settled back against the bark of the tree, listening to the sounds of the jungle and also thinking back to times she tried to forget. "I used to wish for something with Buck." She murmured to herself. "But I suppose it was more friendship and comfort that I wanted then - after Nick." Tears stung her eyes as she thought of her old 'friend'. It had become easier to think about Nick now that some of the wounds left behind had healed. She still woke up crying at nights - thankful that she hadn't had a single nightmare while Buck had been staying with her in her cave. "Now? What do I want now?" Maggie's mind said friendship but after the way he had been treating her - could she possibly in her heart want more?

Rustling in the underbrush caught her attention. "Oiy! Mags! Come look an' see who I found." Buck popped out of the bushes with his crazy grin on his muzzle. Maggie climbed down and was instantly tackled by a dino that towered over her head by a few inches.

"Kid!" She laughed as the maiasaura licked her all over. "Kid, that tickles!" The dino she had rescued made a sound that resembled purring. "I missed you too big guy." Maggie's arms wrapped around his neck before she pushed him away to stand up. His two siblings and his mother came out of the foliage shortly after. Maggie patted Kid's siblings on the head before turning a big grin to his mother.

Buck was settled back against a tree smiling fondly at the reunion. He was relieved that Maggie had a genuine smile again. He had overheard her admissions. He recalled her mentioning Nick before - whoever this fellow was. But as promised, he had not pressed the matter. Buck wondered to himself if there was still a possibility with Maggie. He just needed to convince her.

Maggie threw her head back and laughed at the wind rippling through her fur. "Not so fast, Kid!" She clung to the maiasaura's neck as he weaved through the bushes and around trees. Glancing back, she saw Buck on one of Kid's siblings - the one she named Girlie. He was whooping and hollering, clearly enjoying the ride as well. She turned to face the front again. "Don't lose Girlie or Buddy." Kid nodded and adjusted his pace.

Buck and Girlie managed to come up beside Kid and Maggie. "Well, that was invigoratin'!" He looked at their surroundings. "Hm. Why don't we take a breatha while I scout for somethin' ta snack on?"

"Sure." Maggie agreed as Kid, Girlie, and Buddy slowed down to a stop. Buck hopped off and hurried over to Kid's side. To the she-weasel's surprise, Buck placed his paws around her middle to lift her up and off the maiasaura. He set her down but didn't move away. Maggie stared up at him in shock before uncomfortably stepping back with a shy nod. "Thank you."

He grinned as if nothing was amiss. "My pleasah! I'll be back in a giff. Remember the rules, Mags?"

"Stay on the middle of the path and always listen to Buck." Maggie recited easily, rubbing her paw on Kid's forehead.

"Right! See ya in a bit!" Buck shouted over his shoulder as he bounded away in search of fruit.

Maggie shook her head with a smile. "Okay, everyone! What should we do while we wait?" Kid jumped up and down in his excitement. He growled cheerfully at his brother and sister and they too became excited. Maggie grinned, their eagerness contagious. "You have something in mind?" Kid ducked his head and covered his eyes with his claws. His tail thumped the ground as if he was keeping time or counting. Maggie tilted her head. "Hide and seek?" The three dinos made noises that confirmed her suspicions. "I don't know gang - Buck's rules clearly say to stay on the path and if we were to play hide and seek then that would mean going off the path." Kid shook his head negatively then gently nudged her. With what looked like smiles on the dino children's faces, the trio dashed off down the path. "Hey wait!" Maggie shouted. Sighing she lifted her paws in defeat. "I guess I'm _it_." With a shake of her head she followed after the dinos. "I'm not going to count because I need to find those kids before Buck gets back - or before they get into trouble." Maggie followed the obvious trail the three had left behind. Broken twigs and foot prints led her deeper into the jungle. "I'm so in trouble when I Buck gets back." she muttered.

Meanwhile, Buck was up in a tree cutting the stems of mangoes from the branch they hung on. As the one he had been working on fell, he smiled. "That should be enough." He bit down on his knife so he could begin climbing down from his perch. Once on the ground he tied up the pile of fruit in a large leaf and threw the satchel over his shoulder. He hoped he had enough for the group. Strolling back to the clearing he left them a while ago, he announced, "I come bearing fruit!"

A frown crossed his face when he discovered that there were no dinos or she-weasel waiting for him. Lowering the leaf bag he called out, "Mags? Kid?" He got down on all fours and began sniffing the ground. Straightening, Buck looked down the path. "Where did they run off to?" He sniffed the air cautiously then stilled his blue eye widening. Buck took off down the way the group had taken an hour ago. "Please stay on the path, Mags." Buck pleaded, his grip around the knife's hilt tightening. "_Please_!"

Buck stopped, gasping for air. He had lost their trail! He told himself not to panic. The weasel sniffed the ground then the trees he was surrounded by. His ears strained to catch the slightest sound. Buck clasped his knife between his sharp teeth and ascended a tree to get a bird's-eye-view. As he turned to view the jungle from his vantage point, his ears picked up an all too familiar sound. He remembered the first time he had heard that sound. That day when Maggie ran off into a misty fog to protect Kid from unseen adversaries. That day she had gone berserk. Buck's paw latched onto a vine and he swung toward the sound.

He swung out over a clearing and the site made his heart almost stop. Velociraptors surrounded Maggie and the trio of maiasaura's. Maggie's brown hair stood up on end, her teeth and eyes flashing dangerously as she growled. When one of the creatures lashed out at Kid, the she-weasel jumped at the attacking dino's face. Her claws shredded while her teeth sank deep into the velociraptor's flesh. When Girlie cried out, Maggie released her victim and bounded toward the next assailant. She was fighting a losing battle all by herself.

"Hang on, Mags!" Buck shouted as he launched himself off the vine and landed on one of the vile creatures. He glanced down at the three maiasaura's. "Run! Get outta here!" Kid instantly understood and nudged his siblings urgently. A velociraptor made to go after the escaping younglings but Maggie quickly jumped to the pursuer's back and made quick work on the dino's back. Bloodied and defeated, several velociraptors fled in an entirely different direction. Maggie was thrown from her victim's back. "Mags!" Buck shouted. He lost focus and was tossed from his perch as well.

Frantically, Maggie tried jumping to her feet but was pinned for her troubles. She shouted in shocked pain as the hissing dino eyed her angrily. Buck shook his head to clear the stars from his vision. His paw closed around his knife's hilt - his body moving before his head returned to him. With an enraged shout, Buck slashed the legs of the creature threatening Maggie. The velociraptor backed off shrieking in pain. Buck crouched protectively in front of Maggie. He watched with a smug smile as the remaining velociraptor's fled - bleeding from the various injuries they had procured. Buck turned to look worriedly at a heavy breathing Maggie. "Ya all right, Mags?" He held out a paw to help her up.

Maggie growled at him. Not recognizing him. She shuffled away from him, growling at him. Buck frowned as he set down his knife. "Mags, snap out of it. Danger is gone. Kid an' his brother an' sister got away. We're safe." He could see that he wasn't getting through to her. "Don't make me do this, Maggie." Buck crouched, ready to jump her if need be. Maggie's expression changed to that of hostility at the position he was in. Buck growled back at her and lunged. The female yelped in surprise when he wrapped himself tightly around her so she couldn't move her arms. Maggie thrashed about growling at him. Buck got his face close to hers and shouted, "Margaret!"

Confusion and disorientation stilled her movements. Her heavy breathing slowed marginally. Blinking her hazel eyes, Maggie focused on Buck's blue eye and green eye patch. "Buck?" He smiled reassuringly. As the memories of what had occurred flooded her senses, horror followed close behind. Maggie wriggled from Buck's loosening grasp and quickly backed away from him. She refused to meet his gaze. "I - I did it again." she stated but there was a hint of question in her tone.

Buck stood and watched her. "Aye."

Maggie's paws shook. "I - I -" she sobbed. "I'm a monster. Like - like Nick!" She turned to run but Buck was instantly in front of her, grasping her shoulders. "Let me go." Maggie pleaded. "I'll just hurt someone like Nick did!"

"Margaret, listen to me!" Buck ordered, shaking her slightly until she stopped struggling against him. "I don't know who this Nick is or what he did, but you are NOT like 'im!" He growled when she shook her head stubbornly. "Margaret, you said he hurt someone cause of goin' nuts like ya did just now, right?" Buck waited till she nodded in agreement. "Well I've got news for ya. You went crazy _protective_. You were actin' the way you were to keep Kid, Buddy, an' Girlie _safe_. Ya didn't hurt them. You would nevah hurt them."

Maggie slowly lifted her head to look up at Buck. "But - but I would have hurt you."

He smiled grimly. "I think I've proven that I can disarm ya pretty fast, Mags." Buck slowly wrapped his arms around her and ignored the fact that she stiffened. "You are NOT a monster. Nevah think that again, Margaret." He smiled in relief when Maggie returned the embrace. His ears twitched at the sound of crashing through the underbrush. "Sounds like Kid's brought his mum." Buck slowly loosened his grip on the female in case she wished to pull away again. To his disappointment, Maggie did back away from him. Kid's mother broke from the tree line and glared menacingly about the clearing in search of the creatures after her family and friends. Buck smiled reassuringly at the maiasaura. "They're gone." Kid and his siblings charged out into the clearing and instantly surrounded Maggie, whimpering worriedly.

"I'm fine guys." she assured them in a weary tone. Glancing up at Buck she said, "I think it's time we went back to my cave."

Buck's gaze went skyward and he sniffed the air before bending to retrieve his knife. "Not a good idea. It's gonna be a bad storm." He looked up at Mama Maiasaura. "Don't suppose you could shelter us fer the night?" Kid's mother nodded and jerked her head for them to follow. Buck turned back to Maggie and frowned. "Why don't ya let Kid carry you? You look like yer about to fall ovah." Maggie scowled and tried to protest by walking up to him but instantly faltered. Kid managed to keep her upright. Wordlessly, the female weasel nodded. Buck helped her up and insisted on walking beside Kid to ensure Maggie remained on the maiasaura. As they traveled, Buck had his attention focused on many things. He kept glancing from the thundering sky to Maggie. The storm would bring back memories of his from a night long ago when he had both eyes and no dagger. However, he was more concerned about Maggie's frame of mind and what she said about Nick. A year ago she wouldn't say anything about her past before coming to the Dino World. She was almost violent in her refusal to speak about her life before. What was it that haunted her so?

Thunder ragged outside, answered by the flash of lightning. Buck stood at the opening of the large cave Kid's mother had found for them. Slowly, he turned his back on the storm - wondering only briefly where his nemesis was that night. Kid, Girlie, and Buddy had all curled up next to their mother for the night. Buck chuckled at the sight of sleeping maiasauras. His smile shrank as his gaze swung over to Maggie's shivering form.

She had refused to sleep among the warm dinos. To Buck, it appeared that Maggie was still in shock from the afternoon's velociraptor attack and her own part in fighting them off. He couldn't blame her. Buck settled down a few inches from her and began sharpening his knife. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep well with that storm. He figured he might as well keep watch and do something useful.

Maggie whimpered in her sleep. Buck's gaze shifted to her huddled form. She was still shivering and her dreams were plaguing her. "You're too stubborn, Mags." Buck growled sliding across the rock floor toward her. He laid down and wrapped comforting arms around her. She didn't wake - thankfully. Instead she curled in toward his warmth and comfort. Buck smiled with pride at the fact she was subconsciously accepting him. "Good night, Maggie."

* * *

**Well... not so much romance in this chapter. That be next chapter! =D And that might not be up until after Christmas... so I guess that chapter will be ya'll Christmas present! =D Oh and please don't lock me up in a closet again. I'm scared of the dark. o_O  
**

**Review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well I promised to have it up sometime after Christmas! I didn't expect to be done with this chapter that fast.**

**Shout out! Tiryn: Thank you for being my knight. ^-^ Twas greatly appreciated. Arianna Mitoko: I am honored to know that you deem this one of the better Ice Age stories. :) Very honored indeed. Jinney: I am sorry to make you moan. Haha. ImpactPrincess: Here's a chapter that explains Nick! And glad you liked the last chapter. =) dayZdukes: You're welcome. And thanks for the Christmas tree. =) Awesome: Glad you liked the last chapter. And thank you for agreeing with me about the scariness factor of closets. OasisLeaf: This chapter explains Nick. Glad you liked the last chapter! LM1991: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. :) AnimalHART: Can't wait for you to join! :) Enjoy the chapter.**

**Okay, only one new dino species. Baryonyx (BAR-ee-ON-icks). Yes folks the albino dino! I'm so mean to my characters sometimes. Disclaimer! I own nothing from Ice Age. Just Maggie and the maiasaura family. :) Enjoy the chapter folks!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Sometimes I wish I didn't dream. Like tonight for instance. One minute in my dream, I'm playing with Kid, Buddy, and Girlie. Next minute, I'm reliving the day I had fighting off velociraptors. Can't I get a break? Only in dreams - things don't always happen the same way. My injured claw is bleeding again and Nick is laughing at me from somewhere in the dark. The dino's I'm protecting are cornered and I can't reach them. All hope is lost._

_Something warm and comforting surrounds me. All the dark, painful images disappear and I feel safe. Incredibly safe. I vaguely hear Buck's voice saying something about me being too stubborn. Stubborn about what? Not telling him about Nick? Not giving this - whatever it is - relationship? a chance? He's probably right on all accounts. But right now, I just want to keep on feeling safe. Safe in this warmth and safe listening to Buck's voice._

Maggie's ears twitched at the sound of something large moving and growling. Most likely Kid and his family. She groaned, refusing to open her eyes. Her paws clutched at the soft warmth next to her while her body instinctively curled closer to it. Taking a deep breath to yawn, her senses began taking note and sending the message to her brain. Soft, warm, and had the distinct smell of Buck. Her brown eyes slowly opened and confirmed her brain's foggy revelation. Maggie stiffened and tilted her head back to stare open mouthed at Buck's face.

He was - asleep? The she-weasel blinked a few times letting herself wake up and figure out what the peaceful expression on Buck's face meant. Buck had been on edge last night during the storm. Maggie recalled him sitting as far away from the cave mouth as possible, his knife clutched protectively in his paw. Now here he was with his arm around her shoulder and sleeping so soundly that his knife had fallen from his grip. Maggie felt pleased warmth spread through her stomach before her mind quickly doused it with logic. Slowly, she sat up. She stepped out of Buck's embrace, trying very hard not to wake him. He only sighed and mumbled something about bananas attacking peaches. Maggie let out a relieved breath as she stood and looked around the cave. Everyone except herself was asleep.

Maggie glanced hesitantly down at Buck. He needed rest. He was still recovering from his injuries and yesterday had been a work out. But they would need to eat breakfast before heading back to her cave. The thought of waking one of the maiasaura's crossed her mind. They knew the area better and would be able to help her find fruit. But they had quite the scare yesterday and needed to recuperate. Maggie shrugged her shoulders. She had survived a whole year without help. Surely she could find fruit without anyone's help. With that thought in mind, the female weasel ventured out into the jungle.

Buck stretched and groaned as he felt his back pop. Opening one eye he felt a contented smile cross his features. He glanced out the cave entrance and blinked in surprise. He had slept the whole night - during a storm - without any haunting memories of the day he had lost his eye. That was - unimaginable! The weasel searched his memory of what happened last night for the cause. His gaze fell on the ground next to him and his lips quirked back into a smile. He had been comforting a restless Maggie in the night. During his vigil he must have drifted to sleep. Once again the smile left his face. Where was she now?

His attention turned to the dino's. Kid, Girlie, and Buddy were beginning to stir. Buck stood, taking his knife with him. "Oiy! Kid, any idea whe'ah Mags is?" The drowsy dino shook his head. Buck looked around the cave before returning his gaze to the outside world where the rain had ceased falling. "If she went out without someone, I'll -!"

"I'm back!" Called out a cheerful voice. Buck paused in his rant and hurried to see who was approaching. Maggie stepped out of the foliage with a makeshift sack tossed leisurely over her shoulder. "And I brought breakfast!" She set down the offering of food as the three maiasaura's crowded around eagerly. Maggie laughed as she rubbed Kid's head. "I hope I brought enough."

Buck frowned. "Mags, ya shouldn't have left without tellin' anybody."

"I stayed on the path." Maggie answered, her voice sounding a bit timid and shy. "Besides, we need to get going if we're going to get back before dark."

"How do you figure?" Buck asked as he retrieved a piece of fruit.

Maggie sat down next to Kid and began eating as well. "We'll have to take a different way, right? We can't use the Field of Screams and I don't think we could scale that canyon wall outside of the Cave of Fear."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm. That is a problem." Buck's blue eye fell on Kid and the weasel brightened instantly. "Kid!" The maiasaura's head jerked up to stare at the insanely happy weasel. "Did yer mum show you how she got 'ere?" Kid nodded a look of curiosity on his face. "Think ya can show us the way?" Whatever the weasel was getting at finally dawned on the dino and Kid nodded emphatically. Buck turned to Maggie with a look of triumph. "A-HA! There is our way back."

"We'll have to check with his mother first, Buck." Maggie reminded with a shake of her head, even though there was a smile and a chuckle trying to betray her.

"Don't bother with the minor details, Mags." Buck reasoned. "When 'ave I ever let ya down?" Maggie looked away but he didn't notice because he was too busy relaying the idea to Kid's mother who had just emerged from the cave. The two weasels and Kid were granted permission on the condition that the rest of the family tags along to the edge of the protective jungle. This was agreed upon and the group set off.

Maggie turned to wave at the maiasaura family standing on the edge of the jungle. She lifted her bandaged paw once more to wave. "Bye, guys! Take care!"

"We'll see 'em again, Mags." Buck assured her as the pair continued on their way.

"I know." Maggie sighed as she fell into step beside him. "But who knows when that will be - the next time I mean." She tilted her head back to look at the ice ceiling of the Dino World. Rain clouds still loomed threateningly above them, but the rays of setting sunlight peeked through the gaps of overcast sky. "That took a lot longer than I expected."

Buck shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, we traveled around most of the danger that way. We're just gonna have ta cross the Plates of Woe to Lava Falls an' then make our way to Rapids Falls. No big deal."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "No. No big deal at all." her voice dripped with sarcasm. "We just have to watch out for those nasty dinos at the Plates of Woe and Rudy if he decided to stick around Lava or Rapids Falls."

"I don't think Rudy stayed." Buck murmured more to himself, "After all, he prolly thinks I'm dead." Thunder rumbled overhead, causing Buck's ears to lay flat against his head and a cautious glance heavenward. "I don't like thunder an' lightning storms."

"Why?" Maggie cast him a concerned look.

Buck noted her worry and quickly pasted on his signature care-free grin. "Better to be safe than sorry! That's rule numbah ten." He quickened his pace. "So in oth'ah words, let's get to your cave as soon as possible!" Maggie shook her head and jogged to catch up with him. She knew there was something else up with him, but decided not to press the issue.

As they walked, the clouds pressed together and rumbled in warning. A light drizzle of rain began falling to dampen the already wet earth and the inhabitants of the Dino World. Buck urged Maggie onward. They reached the Plates of Woe only to find the basin filling with water. Buck turned to Maggie and asked, "What does yer friend the wind say?"

Maggie's ears twitched as she concentrated. She canceled out the sounds of the raindrops and the distant calls and cries of the dinos. A gentle breeze swirled around her, brushing the longer fur on top of her head into her eyes. Her focus shifted to Buck as she said, "The dinos that live here left because of the water. Where they are now - the wind didn't say." Buck seemed relieved. She continued, "But there was something else. Something about the storm and the jungle around Rapids Falls." Maggie shook her head. "The wind wouldn't say more than a few hints."

"We better keep moving." Buck urged a look of unease returning to his blue eye. The pair continued on in mutual silence. Crossing the Plates of Woe was uneventful and they made good time to Lava Falls. There were no pterodactyls out flying as the rain began falling faster. Lightning flashed and Maggie bit back her exclamation of surprise. Buck winced at the sudden light but kept moving. He knew that there would be no place safe to hide from the storm until they reached Maggie's cave. There was also the undercurrent of déjà vu.

They walked along the river of magma. Maggie watched the blistering hot flow form hard rocks on the surface as the downpour chilled the molten rock. Buck helped her jump over cracks in the ground as they made their way toward a rock bridge that he said had formed naturally several years ago. "On the oth'ah side is the jungle next to Rapids Falls." Buck assured her but the tone of his voice still sounded unnerved. "We'll be outta this rain soon." The weasels hurried over the bridge and toward the jungle. Lightning and thunder were more prevalent now as the rain pelted them.

Maggie brushed wet fur from her eyes so she could see Buck as he walked in front of her. "Buck, maybe we should find some shelter. There has to be something we can hide in or under."

Buck tightened his grip on his knife. "Not safe to be under a tree with all this lightning. And there's a chance of flooding being this close to the river. No, the sooner we get back to yer cave, the better." Another bought of thunder and lightning accented his reasoning.

But another sound mixed in sent chills down Maggie's spine. The wind tore through the tree tops as if it was running from some unseen threat. Maggie froze, her eyes widening. Her gaze snapped to Buck's own stiffening back but his eye was narrowed and focused on a direction off their path. "Buck?" She stepped toward him, clutching her paws over her heart - feeling her pulse quicken. "What was that noise?"

"The thunder." He answered in a low voice, but both of them knew he wasn't fooling anyone. "It's not safe here, Mags. Come on." Without thinking, Maggie's paw shot towards his free one to grasp onto it. Buck gave her trembling paw a squeeze before leading her on. Wind and rain tried to keep them back it seemed from their destination. But as the weasels stubbornly kept on, a change came over the forces of nature. Now the harshly pushed them onward while the rain sent stinging droplets onto the mammals.

Upon reaching a clearing, Buck stopped and looked around them in momentary confusion. He released Maggie's paw to readjust his eye-patch that was threatening to come off in the rain water. "We're close. I'm pretty sure we are." He mumbled to himself while looking for familiar landmarks. Maggie's own eyes searched the dark clearing as the wind whistled warnings in her ever twitching ears. Something just wasn't right about this storm. Buck's voice penetrated through her frightened thoughts. "Always storms. He always shows up during a storm when I'm out."

Maggie was about to ask him what he meant but two glowing orbs lit up on the edge of the clearing she was facing. Buck hadn't noticed yet. His back was turned. Maggie's voice had left her as her mouth flapped open and shut. The red orbs _blinked_. A growl echoed around them and Maggie slowly reached behind her to take Buck's paw. He had stiffened at the sound. Without turning he spoke, "We're not alone are we." Buck's claws curled around Maggie's paw and he whipped her backwards as he twirled to stand protectively in front of her. He growled a reply at the creature hiding in the darkness. "Hello, Rudy."

A deafening roar split the air. Maggie watched in silenced horror as a white monster rose from the darkness. Scars criss-crossed over the dino's hide and one deep gash on his maw was a clear reminder of the missing tooth that Buck now wielded in his paw. The albino baryonyx's red eyes glared at the very much alive Buck before shifting its gaze to the petrified female weasel standing behind Buck. What could pass as a smirk formed on the dino's face as he took a step closer. Buck tilted his head and whispered to Maggie, "Run."

She managed to get her voice back. "But Buck -"

Rudy opened his maw and let out another roar. As fast as the lightning in the sky above, he swooped toward the pair to snap at them. Buck pushed Maggie backwards, barely avoiding the snapping jaws. "I said _run_, Margaret! I'll take care of Rudy." In a panic, she didn't question Buck. Maggie turned and ran in the direction she thought safety was. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as Buck dove out of Rudy's reach again. "Gettin' slow are ya, Rudy?" Her head whipped back around in time for her to duck a low hanging vine that would have cloths-lined her.

Buck's breathing became labored as he dodged yet another attack from the white dino. He hoped Maggie got far enough away. He needed to catch up with her. Buck searched the area as he dodged another swipe. Vines! He made a mad dash and rolled the last bit of distance toward the vines. Buck quickly tied a knot in the vine and twirled his prize like a lasso. "Up for an old game?" He smirked at the dino who growled in answer. Rudy glanced from the vine then to the brush that Maggie had disappeared under moments ago. Rudy made a noise like he was chuckling before giving Buck a meaningful look. A growl emanated from Buck's throat. "Leave. Her. _Alone!_" He charged the dino to begin wrapping him up. Rudy easily stepped over Buck but the weasel managed to loop the vine around Rudy's ankle. However, Rudy kept running through the jungle - after Maggie. Buck held tightly onto the vine, gripping his knife between his teeth so both paws could get a hold on the sturdy vine. His mind searched for a way to get the dino under his control. He couldn't let Rudy get to Maggie.

Rudy took a sharp turn. Buck's blue eye widened and his mouth dropped, letting the knife fall harmlessly, at the sight of a fast approaching tree that the albino had swerved to miss. Before he could release the vine, Buck slammed face first into the tree. Stunned, he let the vine slip through his claws. He pried himself away from the tree and stumbled toward his knife. The weasel collapsed, still trying to clear his throbbing head. A familiar scream tore through the jungle. Buck bared his teeth and snatched up his knife. Concussion or not, he had promised Maggie that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was going to _keep_ that promise.

Maggie told herself not to look back. Rudy's footsteps shook the earth as he came after her. Her lungs burned from running. She wished it wasn't raining! It would be so much easier to find the waterfall if it weren't raining! Taking a brief detour, Maggie slid under a fallen tree and scurried into a hole at the base of one tree to hide and rest. She tried to silence her gasps for air, her ears twitching for any sound. The rain was masking any signs of the river and waterfall. Thunder rumbled before lightning stretched across the sky. She waited a moment longer, listening for Rudy's bellow or his pounding, earth shaking footfalls. Nothing.

She sighed in relief. She had either lost him or Buck had come to hold the dino off. Maggie was about to crawl out again when the tree she was hiding in began to groan. Her brown eyes looked up in fright as the top half of the tree was torn away by Rudy's jaws. Maggie let out a scream and scrambled away. She ducked the albino's massive tail and kept running. The she-weasel spied the fringe of the jungle and hoped that where she was running was the river. Maggie burst from the jungle and skidded to a stop. The river was in front of her and a few feet to her left was the waterfall and cliff. She dashed toward the cliff in hopes she could climb down before Rudy showed up but the baryonyx crashed through the trees and cut off her escape route. Maggie scuttled back from him and whimpered. Rudy stood to his full height and smirked triumphantly down at her.

Rudy lunged but Maggie jumped to the side and rolled a bit. Her ankle turned at a wrong angle and she called out in pain. She tried to stand but pressure on her injured foot only caused her to fall again. Rudy's throaty chuckling noise caught her attention. Maggie watched horror stricken as her predator slowly approached her. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Something flew out of the trees on a vine and twirled around Rudy's snout several times until the baryonyx's jaws were effectively tied shut. Buck landed expertly on Rudy's muzzle and pointed his knife threateningly at the dino's red eyes. "I told ya. Leave her alone, _mate_!"

"Buck!" Maggie shouted, relief washing over her. Rudy backed away and began swiping at his mouth in attempts to claw the vine off. Buck slid down the dino's back and ran for the vine still attached to Rudy's ankle. Rudy momentarily forgot the vine's around his jaw and swung a claw at Buck's back. The shout of warning died in Maggie's throat as Buck sailed through the air and over the cliff's edge. She shouted his name and with a burst of adrenaline ran toward the cliff - injured ankle forgotten. Maggie looked over to see Buck clinging by one paw to a root that was jutting out of the rock face. "Buck!" she called to him over the booming thunder, "Give me your paw!" He nodded wordlessly, still stunned from the blow. He clamped down on his knife and swung his free paw up to her outstretched and bandaged paw. Maggie bit her lip as she stretched as far as was safe. Their claws barely touched. She inched a little bit further over the edge. Buck's claws made contact with her leafy bandage and began closing around her outstretched paw.

Without warning, Maggie felt something harshly grip her around her middle and tear her away from the cliff's edge and from Buck. "No!" she shouted. The sound something ripping reached her ears but that was soon forgotten as the squirming she-weasel was hoisted to be eye-level with Rudy. His mouth was still tied shut but that did not mean he was any less dangerous. The hold on her began to tighten and Maggie's vision blurred with the lack of oxygen. "No." she gasped out, "Buck." Her darkening vision changed to a hazy red. Rudy was _not _going to hurt Buck. She had promised his unconscious self after dragging him from the lake that she wouldn't fail him again! Maggie snarled and began clawing at whatever bit of hide of Rudy's she could reach. The albino baryonyx looked at her in puzzled confusion. Maggie growled as she opened her mouth and sank her teeth deep into his claw - right where Buck's knife had gone several weeks ago. Rudy bellowed in surprise and pain. Maggie fell when he released her and landed hard on the ground. Shaking off her own daze, she grabbed the vine that had been lassoed around the dino's ankle and began running in a circle - attempting to trip up the attacker. Rudy staggered a bit before falling forward.

Maggie flexed her claws as she stalked near the dino's head. What to do with the now helpless creature? The eyes held her attention for a very long time. Something about an eye. She growled low and made to charge the creature but Rudy had been struggling against the bound around his feet that weren't as strong as had been hoped. He jerked upright, causing Maggie to miss her target. Before the battle could continue, another lightning flash touched a tree top. The bright light made Maggie turn away and cover her eyes. Rudy backed away from the flaming mass in startled fright and ran back into the jungle to avoid the heat. Maggie lowered her arms slowly, her breathing becoming harsh once again and her frame of mind clearing. She looked around apprehensively for Rudy but the dino was nowhere in sight.

"Margaret!" Buck's panicked voice broke through her confusion. She ran to the edge of the cliff to see him still hanging from the root. When Rudy had pulled her away, Buck tried to climb up using his knife as leverage but his own energy was spent from the battle.

"Hold on!" She called down to him, lying flat on her stomach so she could reach out to him. Maggie was about to stretch out her paw when the fire from the tree behind her cast her paw in its flickering light. Her brown eyes widened a little more. Her bandage was gone! She almost recoiled from Buck so he wouldn't see but then she spied her bandage hanging limply from his paw. Maggie's heart sank. He had already seen. That brief moment when she was pulled away from him - he had seen. Ignoring her doubts and discomfort, Maggie reached for Buck's paw and began pulling him up to safety.

Once Buck was kneeling beside her, he wrapped her up in his comforting embrace. "Mags! I thought for sure -" He took a steadying breath and shook his head firmly. "Come on. Rudy might come back. An' even if he doesn't, that fire will spread if the rain doesn't put it out. We need ta get to your cave." Maggie nodded numbly and the pair returned to the edge of the cliff and began their slow, cautious decent.

The two weasels stumbled into the safety of Maggie's cave and nearly collapsed at the threshold. Since Maggie was a little better off physically than Buck, she busied herself by lighting a small fire for the both of them to warm themselves by. As Buck settled down beside the warmth, he noticed Maggie wince at the sight of her scarred arm and paw. He still held her bandage in his own paw but he refused to offer to her. She hadn't asked for it yet anyway. Buck wanted to ask her about it, but he remembered he promised a year ago not to press the subject. Maggie would tell him if she wanted to.

Maggie made two cups of the healing berry juice and offered one to Buck. She sat down across from him and sipped her own concoction. Taking a shaky breath she asked quietly, "Are you all right? Do you have any new injuries or have old ones been aggravated or -" she stopped rambling and lowered her gaze to the coconut shell between her paws.

Buck's eye narrowed as he watched her shivering form. "Bruised and winded. You on the oth'ah hand look like a mess." She shrugged but didn't look up. Buck set down his cup and stood up. He walked around the fire to plop himself down beside her. "What hurts?" The female weasel remained silent. He sighed. "You're too stubborn, Maggie!" She stiffened for a few seconds before sagging once more.

"My ankle." Maggie answered. "And I think Rudy bruised a few ribs if not cracking some." Buck set to work on diagnosing her aches and pains. Her ankle was indeed sprained but her ribs were only bruised. He almost breathed a sigh of relief that none were broken. Before settling back from doctoring her, Buck's gaze landed on Maggie's scars. Maggie had been watching his face the entire time he had been fixing her up and she noticed when he looked at her arm. "That's because of Nick." she whispered.

"Ya don't have ta tell me, Mags." Buck assured her, turning his head away. "I said I wouldn't press the subject."

"You deserve to know." Maggie insisted. "After all I've put you through - you have a right to know." Before he could open his mouth to contradict her, Maggie was spilling out the story as fast as she could. "I lost my family to a saber-tooth attack. I managed to get away only because another weasel pup that was a bit older than me grabbed me and ran away with me. He was Nick - my best friend. He took care of me. Protected me. When he protected me - well - he fought the way you saw me fight. Like he was crazy and was out for blood. After a while - he started attacking other animals just for the fun of it. But I ignored it. I probably shouldn't have. I remember hearing my parents warn us to not play with Nick and his siblings. They said something about them coming from a family with bad blood. Anyway, we came across a herd one day and I was so lonely. I asked Nick if we could stay with them for a while. He was okay with that. He was my best friend, Buck. I was happy being just friends. Then one day he - he -" Maggie swallowed around a lump in her throat. Buck remained silent and still. She blinked back the tears as she remembered that horrible day. She told him word for word what happened.

_I slid down the snowy hill and ran laughing toward the frozen lake. Me and some of the kids from the herd were going ice skating! It was one of the more enchanting activities. Sliding around on smooth ice. I just needed to wait for the kids to show up. Testing the strength of the ice, I slowly stepped out on the surface covering the lake. Sliding backwards, I used my tail to test the strength. It wouldn't do to have one of the kids fall through._

_From a snow covered bush came a rustling sound. I stilled instantly and crouched low like Nick had taught me. My heart rate sped up as I imagined all the possibilities of what could be behind the foliage. A saber-tooth? One that wasn't friendly like the one in our herd. A vulture? They liked to dive at me sometimes. I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to come at me while I was all alone. Taking a little dose of courage, I spoke, "Who's there?" I almost laughed at myself. That didn't sound very brave like when Nick challenged something._

_A black weasel with white splotches on his hind legs stepped out and smirked at me. "Who do you think, Maggie?"_

_This time I did laugh at myself as I straightened. "Nick! Don't sneak up like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"_

_He shrugged as if this didn't bother him. Because it didn't. "Come on over here!" Nick waited till I skated over to the hard ground. He would never come out onto the ice with me. He hated the very idea of falling through. He had never fallen before but that was because he refused to come out on the ice. I didn't mind. We all have our phobias._

_"What's up?" I asked with a smile. Nick gave me a strange look that I couldn't decipher. He shrugged again and walked over to a rock. He climbed up onto it and patted the space beside him. I giggled at the gesture and followed after him. Nick looped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled contentedly and laid my head down on his shoulder. Such a familiar moment for us. I waited for him to speak. Or maybe he wouldn't speak at all. Maybe he just wanted a moment of me all to himself. He could be so selfish sometimes. But were good friends. Best friends even. And I had been spending a lot of time with the kids in the herd. He was probably lonely and missed me._

_"Maggie?" Nick broke the silence first._

_"Hm?" I sighed, still lost in my own thoughts._

_"We've known each other for a long time." he stated._

_"Mm-hmm." I nodded._

_Nick's voice dipped lower. "And we're very good friends."_

_I giggled. "Best friends."_

_"Exactly." His face turned toward my ear. Something inside my head began to go off like a warning._

_Pulling away, I gave him a confused look. "Nick?"_

_He leaned closer, his arm that was around my shoulder pulling me back toward him. "I think we should be more than just friends. Don't you? After all, we're the last of our clan."_

_I placed my paws on his chest and tried to push away. "What are you saying, Nick? I don't like you as anything but a friend." His one paw reached up to grasp my elbow. I began to panic. What was he asking of me? I don't think I'm ready for that! "I - I don't want a mate! I don't want a mate ever!"_

_Nick growled. I saw that look in his eye. I recognized that glint. He was getting angry. "I can change your mind." He pulled me with him off the rock and onto the soft snow below. Rolling me over onto my back he bit down on my neck. I cried out in pain and tried wriggling free but his weight was keeping me down. He still had a hold on my left elbow. I managed to get my right arm out from between his chest and mine. In a great panic, I raked my claws across his face. Nick shouted in anger while digging his own claws into my elbow. He moved away from me enough that I could get out from underneath him. I tried pulling away but his claws were buried in the flesh of my arm. I had to get away! I pulled, tears streaming down my face. Nick refused to release me but with one final pull, I felt his claws scrape down my arm - catching the palm of my paw - before I was free of him. Cradling my bleeding appendage close to my chest, I ran out over the ice._

_Nick shouted at me, cursed at me, but he did not follow me over the ice. Halfway across the lake, I turned to stare at him. He was pacing the edge of the lake, obviously debating whether to come after me. He was getting angrier with every passing second. I knew that when he reached the pinnacle of his rage, not even the lake would stop him from coming after me. It wouldn't matter if I was his friend - I certainly wasn't his friend anymore after what he had almost done - he would come after me and kill me. I faced the other side of the lake and kept running. I beat my tail on the ice hoping to break it and discourage him from following. I heard the rumbling and creaking of the ice that signaled a crack. I jumped and landed in a snow drift on the shore. Once again I turned to see that the ice had indeed broken. He had followed after me but now Nick skidded to a halt and growled at the gulf of freezing water between us._

_Scrambling to my feet I began running again. I didn't know if he would try swimming. The cold water would most likely kill him but if it didn't - I didn't want to think of what he would do once he got out of the water. Tears stung my eyes and kept falling. I couldn't go back. I couldn't ever go back. Wind harshly tore at me as snow began to fall in biting flurries. The elements of nature were taunting me. I'd lost a dear friend. I'd lost several dear friends. I'd lost the only place I'd called home. All because of me._

Maggie could feel the tears in her eyes falling to mix with her already wet fur. "It was all my fault."

Buck frowned and shook his head. "In no way was any of that your fault, Mags." When she shook her head in resigned misery, Buck growled before wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened but didn't pull back. He gently rubbed her back as he insisted, "It was not your fault, Margaret. You said yourself he wasn't right in the head. It was not your fault." His soothing gesture and voice made her relax. Sobs shook her shoulders but she didn't pull away. Buck held her close and continued to soothe her. "He didn't love ya_, _Margaret. If he had been your friend he wouldn't have pressed ya the way he did. If he had loved ya he wouldn't have forced ya into anythin'."

Maggie sniffed and looked up at Buck. "I - its -"

"Take your time, Mags." He smiled at her.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "When you - almost kissed me - I was scared because of what Nick almost did."

It was Buck who stiffened this time. A very serious expression came to his face. "Margaret, I will admit somethin' to ya but ya have to hear me out before ya decide to bolt. Understand?" Maggie nodded hesitantly. He continued in the same serious fashion. "I almost kissed ya because I have fallen in love with you._" _Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but Buck shook his head. "I'm not finished." Her mouth snapped shut again. He said, "But I assure ya, I am _not_ Nick. I would nev'ah force you to do anythin' you didn't feel prepared or ready for. If ya really don't want any mate, then I am fine and content bein' your friend. But like Nick, I would want to come after ya. However for different reasons than his own. I want to protect ya. If anythin' happened to you, Margaret, I would be lost."

Maggie shook her head sadly. "But - your pineapple. I killed her. How could you love me?"

"Margaret, do you know that the day after she died and you ran off, I went lookin' for ya?" Buck questioned lovingly. He brushed the back of his paw down her cheek. "I didn't think my pineapple woulda forgiven me if I stayed mad at you. An' it wasn't all your fault. We agreed on that remember? Besides, we're friends. Friends look out for friends."

"You - you looked for me?" Maggie stared at him for a long time after he nodded.

"I couldn't stand the thought of losing ya." Buck admitted. "I musta loved you a little bit then. Cause when I couldn't find ya, I went a bit crazy." He chuckled. "Well crazier." A goofy, lopsided grin came to his face. "But I love ya, Margaret. Scar an' all." He leaned in toward her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Maggie's eyes fluttered shut and she responded to the kiss.

When he pulled back, Maggie chanced a look at him. Hadn't she wanted him as a mate? Did she still feel that way now? If she did - she certainly didn't feel confident to let him know. Not yet at least. Maggie buried her face into his chest and breathed deeply, just enjoying being near him and knowing he loved her. She would definitely give him a chance. "Buck?"

"Yes, love?" He asked still holding her close.

"Let's go home." She hadn't a doubt that he wouldn't understand her request. Home had always been his tree house.

Buck chuckled but didn't let on that the fact she hadn't said anything about his confession disappointed him. "Anythin' you say, Mags."

* * *

**Okay, before you get mad and grab your pitchforks again - Maggie is just not ready yet! Trust me. Next chapter will wrap things up nicely. Almost done with Book 2! And I prolly won't make you wait very long. :) **

**So... Review! =D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! =) The last chapter for Bk2. I'm almost sad to see it end. It has come to my attention that fanfiction writers are not to use space in our entries to respond to reviews. So from now on, the shout out space is simply me acknowledging that I have read your reviews. =) So if you want me to actually respond to a review, please sign in if you have an account or leave me some way of contacting you.**

**Shoutouts! Jinney, ImpactPrincess, AnimalHART, Awesome, dayZdukes, Sweethalo90, and Mrs. Review. =)**

**Oh! and I was browsing deviant art and guess what I found. Fanart for Our Days in Paradise! =D you will find it at inyuji's account. http : / / inyuji . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d363y93 (remove spaces) I thank you for the art! And I'm glad my story doesn't make you cringe. ;)**

**Don't own anything but Mags.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

_We returned to the Dino Plateau and Buck's tree house. I forgot how much I missed it. Buck had obviously reverted to living like a single male. Things were a bit of a mess. After a little teasing and a lot of cleaning things looked a whole lot better. However the one place that was untouched by Buck's lone inhabitance was my tree branch and hammock._

_Something had been added though. A reminder to the both of us before we entered the tree house. The pineapple's grave. The first couple of times, it hurt to see the marker that Buck had erected. As time went by though, I found a solace in sitting there and chatting to her - as if she was still around. I talked to her about a lot of things. Like what I had done, where I had gone after her death. I didn't tell her about what Buck said to me though. I don't think I was ready to do that yet._

Maggie stretched in her hammock and yawned. It was, yet again, another day. She sat up so she could reach over and push back the leaves acting like curtains. Morning on the Dino Plateau. She loved it. The sounds and the smells and the sight. Taking a deep breath she let it out in a contented sigh.

Maggie rolled over to the edge of the hammock and jumped down to the branch below her. A large wooden bowl with water in it sat on one end of the branch. She walked over to it and splashed some water on her face. Using a large leaf as a towel, Maggie dabbed at her face. Awake and still a little damp, she looked around her, running her claws through her fur to detangle any knots. Finished grooming herself, Maggie's hazel eyes glanced at her bandage to make sure that it was still secure. She had not stopped wearing the leaf bandage. Buck - thankfully - never asked her to keep it off. Leaving it off would just make her feel uncomfortable.

Satisfied that everything was in order concerning her appearance, Maggie climbed down to the main room. "Buck?" she called, looking around. No sign of him. She stuck her lip out in a pout. "If he's gone off patrolling again without me -" Maggie shook her head and lifted her arms in resignation. Her stomach grumbled, pleading to be fed. The she-weasel poked around the tree house for something edible. A smile crept along her face when she found a bowl of fruit that was predominately made up of peaches. "I guess I can forgive you this time, Buck." She mumbled while picking up the bowl and heading outside to enjoy the morning.

Maggie plopped down next to the grave marker and leaned against the tree trunk. "Well, Buck's run off again." She announced to the silent fruit underneath the ground. She took a slow bite out of her breakfast and shrugged. "I know he'll be back but it wouldn't have hurt him to tell me where he was going." Maggie smiled and changed to subject to some dinosaur eggs she and Buck saw the other day. She finished eating her breakfast and looked around the clearing. Her eyes landed on some flowers on a bush nearby. "Aren't those lovely!" she exclaimed as she hurried over to pick some.

She returned to her spot and laid the flower out over the patch of earth beside her. "These are for you." Maggie stated reverently. With a small smile she lifted one of the flowers and twirled it by the stem between her claws. "I know I've never mentioned it but - I'm sure Buck might have told you by now -" A sigh escaped her lips. Maggie looked up at nothing in particular, trying to get her thoughts in order before she broached the topic she had been avoiding to address. Sill staring off into her thoughts, she began again. "While Buck and I were staying in my cave I noticed something different. I mean, the way Buck was treating me or looking at me."

Maggie glanced out of the corner of her eye at the bouquet she had laid out. "He wasn't acting the same he had when we were just friends - just partners in action. It kind of seemed like the way he treated you." Biting her lip, she stared intently at the flower's petals. "I will admit that I wanted that attention the first time I met him - but I think now that I was still a little shocked with Nick's betrayal so maybe I really didn't. But when Buck started giving me that attention I felt - happy, scared, and like I was betraying you. I was and still am so confused." With a weary sigh, Maggie shook her head. "Then there was the whole disaster with Rudy. It may or may not have been the best timing but after I told Buck all about Nick - he said he," in a whisper she finally said, "_loved_ me."

Silence descended on the clearing. Maggie's ears twitched at the sounds of the dinosaurs calling to each other on the plateau. Everything seemed so calm right now. "I didn't know what to say." She began again in a timid voice. "I like him. I do. He's my friend and probably my only friend other than you. He's been nothing but a gentleman since I've met him. He understands me and doesn't try to change me. We both have our eccentricities but we complement each other in our oddness." Maggie felt like she was rambling out of control. "I know I have a crush on him but how do I know I love him? When do you know you love someone?" Once again, silence stretched after her question.

"I heard someone ask that question once of a mated animal." The female weasel spoke up, fingering the petals on the flower she held. "I think I remember most of her answer. She said something about - that person, if you love them, will be your best friend. And you think about them all the time. You can't wait to talk to them or see them. You miss them when they're not there. You talk about him with your friends and family all the time. The thought about spending the rest of your life with him excites you and you can't wait to do so." Maggie tilted her head to the side to contemplate what she just said. So did she love Buck?

Buck sailed over the ground, grinning around his knife. While flying through the air, holding onto a vine, Buck looked down at the world blurring below him. He was finishing up his patrol of the area. No sign of Rudy. For once, Buck wasn't disappointed with that. He could return to his tree house and see what Maggie was up to. His ears drooped a little bit. It had been a long time since they returned to the Plateau. She still hadn't said anything about his declaration. He knew he couldn't pressure her into anything. He didn't want to pressure her into anything. Buck just wanted an answer.

The tree house coming into view, Buck dropped from his vine and landed expertly on all fours. Standing up, he looked around at the bushes and trees to see if any dinos were lying in wait for him. Coast was clear. Slinging his knife over his shoulder, Buck made to walk into the clearing but stopped at the sound of Maggie's voice. Twisting his ears, he tried to catch what she was saying. He knew she spent some time talking to his deceased mate and he hadn't been - eavesdropping per say. He would call it walking in during a conversation but never letting anyone know he was listening.

Maggie sighed. "I love him." Buck's puzzled expression turned into an all out grin. Before he could run out into the clearing, she said, "I love him not." His grin was replaced by a frown and hurt confusion. Maggie continued talking. "I love him." Pause. "I love him not." Buck's curiosity got the best of him so he cautiously peered around a bush at the female weasel.

She was sitting by the pineapple's grave that was now littered with flowers. In Maggie's paw was a flower with several petals missing. Only three petals remained and Maggie was reaching to pluck another petal from its place. "I love him." she said, tossing the petal to the side. Buck tilted his head. What was she doing? Maggie sighed and lifted her arms in frustration. "This is silly." She turned to look at the stone marker beside her. "If I was honest with myself I'd say he is all the things I've described! Buck is my best friend. I do think about him all the time. I always enjoy talking to him. I anticipate the moment he returns from his patrols so I can talk to him and see him and go on another adventure with him. When he's not around I miss him so much - it's all I can do to keep myself from going out looking for him. You know that I talk about him all the time. I would love to spend the rest of my life with him!" Buck felt himself swell up with anticipation and happiness. Maggie shook her head and tossed the flower aside. "I don't need flower petals to tell me if I love him or if I don't. Because I do love him."

Buck stepped out from behind the bushes and stuck his knife into the dirt. The sound of his knife hitting the dirt, made Maggie's ears twitch back in Buck's direction. She turned to look up at him, an expression of shock on her face. Buck stood staring at her, unsure whether he should hug her or wait for her to come to him. Maggie stood slowly and rubbed her bandaged arm with her other paw. She had a feeling he overheard her. Looking down at her feet she said, "I meant it. Every word of it." Taking a deep breath for courage, she looked up into Buck's blue eye. "I do love you, Buck."

A smile spread across Buck's face and he decided he should make the first move. "I love you too, Mags." He was slightly startled when she started walking shyly toward him to meet halfway.

"I like it when you call me Margaret." Maggie stated, shivering slightly from Buck's gentle caress of her chin.

"I like calling you Margaret." Buck grinned. He leaned forward so that his breath mixed with hers. "In fact, Margaret, I love your name."

She smiled cheekily. "So do you want me to call you Buckminster?"

"You do, an' I'll have ta teach ya a lesson, Mags." Buck chuckled playfully growling as well.

"I think I'd be willing to learn." Maggie answered back. She smiled again at the sound of Buck's chuckle but soon forgot everything when he finally closed the marginal space between them. If this was what kissing the mate you loved felt like, Maggie was sure she would never grow tired of it. The only word that came to mind was, _Paradise_.

* * *

**That is the end of Book 2! Book 3 will begin in the near future. =)**


End file.
